<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Imperfections are Imperfectly Perfect by 699Spiritualgamer799, Unravel24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828299">Your Imperfections are Imperfectly Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/699Spiritualgamer799/pseuds/699Spiritualgamer799'>699Spiritualgamer799</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unravel24/pseuds/Unravel24'>Unravel24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UglyDolls (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Drugged Sex, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/699Spiritualgamer799/pseuds/699Spiritualgamer799, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unravel24/pseuds/Unravel24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou is tired of people leaving him so he takes action making sure one person has to stay. That person just so happens to be, Nolan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lou/Nolan (UglyDolls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ll add more as I update this story. It’s going to have angst. All of the tags will be in the fanfiction just give it time. (So for my next fanfiction that may be up soon. It'll be for little nightamres 2 so are you guys up for fluff or angst?)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lou looked upon the crowd of doll’s a smirk forming on his face "Now most of you-some of you, will be going to the ‘Big World.’ I'm here to help you get there so obey me and you will."</p><p>The doll’s yelled Lou’s name along with a (quite expected) marriage request.</p><p>Lou smiled in content, "now get some rest because tomorrow is when you all start your training."</p><p>Everyone filed out of the stadium, off to get a good nights rest in preparation for what was to come tomorrow. Lou nodded to himself as a singular thought ran through his head, 'This is good for them but what about me? I'm sick of them leaving. ‘Oh, no, they'd never just stay.....unless.' Lou decided that he would pick whoever he liked best and make them insecure about themselves and then force them to be stay in this dreadful place with him. He was pulled out of his thoughts abruptly when he heard someone softly crying. He groaned following the gosh-awful noise. Lou stopped in front of the ugly brunette from earlier, the one with that horrid looking green streak in his hair. 'Ew, why did it have to be <em>him</em>? Is he seriously still upset about the song I performed earlier? Pathetic.' Lou's eyes lit up like a light bulb almost instantly. ‘Perfect, wonderful! He’ll stay with me, here, at the Institute of Perfection!’</p><p>Nolan looked up to see Lou standing beside him, he quickly covered himself so Lou couldn't see his tear-stained face.</p><p>Lou sat down next to him, giving him a once-over. "Nolan, is it? Why are you upset? Is it, perhaps, about earlier?"</p><p>Nolan simply nodded, too afraid to remove his hands from his face "Lou..please just leave. I don't want you to see my face, I'm not a pretty doll. I never thought I was ugly, but your song, it really hurt and now I don’t know what to think.” Nolan shifted away from Lou, in an attempt to get away from him as he slowly leaned closer.</p><p>Lou actually felt a little bad.....but only a little. He moved Nolan's hands and sighed. "Nolan, I don't know how to help you. No kid would want a doll with uneven freckles and multi colored eyes or unnatural hair. I don't know how else to put this without being mean, you’re just ugly. I'd get home and rest, you have practice tomorrow, although, I doubt it would matter due to the fact that you just can’t be fixed." He added something else under his breath, something inaudible to Nolan, “Not even the dishwasher could fix that mess of hideousness.” But, Nolan was clueless. Nolan wasn’t just that, he was sullen and just downright depressed. </p><p>Nolan looked away "Am I really that ugly?"</p><p>Lou let out an exasperated sigh. "I’m not gonna answer that, you find out for yourself.” Lou stood up, “Any who, I have a big day tomorrow helping you and everyone else to achieve the goal of the big world can be quite the task." He started the trek to his home, smugger than ever. 'I'm doing good so far, my target is even more insecure than he was before. I'm perfect and I’ll make Nolan perfect too....once I make sure he doesn't leave.'</p><p>Nolan ran home after his talk with Lou, in his hustle he ran into Mandy knocking her and himself over by accident. He immediately started panicking and stuck his hand out to help her up. “Mandy! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you, I just-"</p><p>Mandy put a hand on his shoulder "Nolan, calm down. It’s fine. Are you alright? What Lou did wasn't cool in the slightest. I think your neck is fine, its not too long and your head is perfectly sized too.” She noticed that did nothing to help his situation, “Is there something else that’s bothering you?”</p><p>Nolan smiled weakly in an attempt to play his emotions off as nothing. "Can I ask you something?" He spoke, after an awkward moment of silence.</p><p>She nodded, “Of course, Nolan.”</p><p>Nolan looked down, suddenly interested in the rocks on the dirt path on which they were standing. "Do you think I'm loveable? Even with my eyes, freckles, and hair? Lou said even if I tried really hard, I wouldn't pass because I'm ugly."</p><p>Mandy looked furious, "Nolan, you’re perfect just the way you are. Don't listen to anything Lou says. I think you’re amazing and kindhearted, but if you really want to change then let me help you.”</p><p>Nolan was excited "Really?! You would do that for me?!”</p><p>Mandy smiled slightly as she took his hand bringing him to her house. When they arrived, they went straight to her bathroom. She dyed his streak, the same shade of brown, and let him put a purple contact over his green eye. She then applied concealer to his freckles. She stepped back, admiring her work. "Alrighty then, you’re all done, I hope you like it."</p><p>Nolan excitedly looked in the mirror, a huge smile spread across his face, "Mandy! Look! I'm normal can you believe it?! Thank you so much! I'm not ugly anymore!”</p><p>Mandy sighed "You were never ugly in the first place, Nolan. I hope you come to realize that you don’t need makeup and whatever else to love yourself."</p><p>Nolan nodded guiltily, scratching behind his head. "I promise, that one day, I will take this off." He stood from his chair and looked behind him before walking out, “And, Mandy?” She smiled in acknowledgement. “Hmm?” “Thank you.” And with that he walked out of the door and ran out of her house. Ready to get some rest for tomorrow’s events.</p><p>Next Day</p><p>Lou looked through crowd of dolls, each one the same, not that special. But Nolan, heh, he was truly special. He called him ugly to break him down and make him feel disgusted with himself and want to stay and never go to the “Big World,” but Lou knew that Nolan was truly beautiful, he had never seen anything like him. Of course, he would never say this query out loud but by all means, he definitely kept it on his mind. Lou scowled at Nolan's new look, he walked over to him, "So, Nolan? You changed yourself? It’s definitely an improvement, but....you’re still so unbearably hideous under that makeup."</p><p>Nolan stood up locking eyes with Lou, "I'm not ugly, your personality is. I'm perfect with or without this stuff. Mandy told me so, and I believe her."</p><p>Lou sighed and he pulled out his sharpie, streaking it across his back. Making it look as much like an accident as possible. "Whoops, sorry. I guess it’s the washer for you."</p><p>Regret crashed over Nolan as if he were a surfer going overboard and falling off of his board. "Lou, this really isn't necessary! I'm sorry!” Nolan frantically apologized, in hopes that Lou would forgive him, “I didn't mean it...."</p><p>Lou whispered in Nolan's ear, malice a familiar sound. "Don't talk to me like that again. After the washer, we’ll see how pretty you look."</p><p>Nolan started to tear up, "Lou, please don't." He pleaded one last time.</p><p>Lou felt satisfaction at the others pleas, he smirked, throwing Nolan into the washer.</p><p>Nolan screamed as it filled up with water, falling into it face first once it had begun spinning. His hair dye ran down his face, not long after the makeup had completely washed away. Nolan banged on the glass but the washer just kept on spinning, making him choke.</p><p>Lou finally turned it off letting him out. "See Nolan, that makeup and dye won't do anything for you. Because you know, deep down, you are nothing. You are useless and you do not deserve to be a doll."</p><p>Nolan’s tears came down faster, Lou’s words cutting like knives. "You may be right, but I am a doll. And I still have a chance at the big world."</p><p>Lou whispered in his ear once again, "Have I not made it clear enough? Can your tiny, pea-sized brain not compute or understand the words that fall so steadily from my mouth? You. Are. Pathetic. I actually sort of feel bad for you.” Lou turned to walk away, but turned around once more. “Oh, and one more thing. You'll be staying at my house tonight, but for now,” Lou looked him up and down, still sporting that smirk, “try <em>not</em> to ruin yourself any more than you have already. Thanks” He smiled sweetly.</p><p>Nolan's eyes widened "At your house? Why?"</p><p>Lou pouted, then chuckled. "You'll find out in due time."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. And Therefore, he was no Longer Lonely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lou gets Nolan in his house and he's never letting go.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: This chapter contains sexual harassment!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nolan was running the paint course when he tripped falling directly into sticky, red, viscous liquid, he sighed noticing Lou watching 'Great, just magnificent, the washer, again.' The buzzer went off and Lou smirked as Nolan got put through the wash once again.</p><p>After the cycle was done Nolan stepped out groaning, luckily for him training was over for the day, and he practically ran for his house but Lou tripped him in his hurry. Nolan looked up locking eyes "Oh, hey, Lou...what are you doing here? I mean well actually no, nevermind. How are you today?" Nolan was mentally yelling at himself 'Come on he just tripped me and I ask how he's doing?! I really am pathetic and I definitely don't want to go to his house.'</p><p>Lou shook his head at the fellow doll’s stupidity, and proceeded to pick Nolan up bridal style "Come on doll, I told you my house tonight but you just don't seem to know how to listen."</p><p>Nolan was feeling dreadful as he looked down trying to ignore the looks of jealousy the other dolls gave him. "Lou, they are staring at us. I can walk."</p><p>Lou smirked "Well doll, you are getting carried by me, soooo, I would enjoy while it lasts, because once we get to my house, you'll be treated different.“ ‘I always get what I want...’ Nolan looked at Lou with confusion "I'm not quite sure I understand."</p><p>Lou just smiled as he opened his mansions door and placed Nolan inside "Now, follow me."</p><p>Nolan turned around to look at the door in which he had just came through, only to be met with a plethora of locks. Any thoughts of escaping left his head immediately. So, he just followed Lou quietly until he saw a collar connected to chains. "Lou...what are those?"</p><p>Lou smirked as he pinned Nolan to the wall forcing the collar and chains onto him "You’re mine, all mine! You'll stay here forever with me. You'll be so perfect, tonight I'll take your virginity and maybe even post it online. Of course, those clothes need to go before that. You’re the sub, obviously, so lets put you in a dress! A blush pink would suit you quite nicely."</p><p>Nolan was shocked "W-what? Your going to do WHAT NOW? I can't-no-what?! Please don't make me do this. I'm scared Lou, why? Just let me go, I won't say anything to anyone! I swear!"</p><p>Lou came face to face with Nolan, breathing in his scent "You smell so delightful, say, is that peppermint? You think people would believe you? That's funny. People dream of me violating them, you’re no different. I'm going to fuck you until your crying and that pretty little face of your’s becomes a sexualized mess. I’ll paint your face with my cum. You'd like it if I pinned you down and forced your legs open as I fucked you without lube, wouldn’t you?"</p><p>Nolan tried pushing Lou off of him with his feet, sweat beads dripping down his face. But instead Lou just grabbed his legs and forced them into anklets that happened to be attached to the wall.</p><p>Lou smirked "How weak, your two feet can't fight off my one hand? Or? Maybe you like this?" Lou ripped off Nolan’s clothes as he put him in the dress "You look like a sex doll, those made for pure pleasure."</p><p>Nolan could feel tears forming in his eyes as Lou began creeping his hand up his thigh, lifting the dress’ skirt’s in the process. "Get away from me! Don't touch me!"</p><p>Lou yanked the chain "I'm your master, you obey me. Never speak to me like that or I'll bend you over and whip you."</p><p>Nolan could feel the tears falling freely now as Lou's mouth connected to his neck leaving a group of hickey’s. "Lou, you don't have to? Wouldn't you rather wait? If you wait, it'd feel better, I swear! I don't think you'd want to hurt me so soon, right?"</p><p>Lou stopped and looked Nolan in his eyes "If you had certain female genitals, or, if I had someone cut open your stomach and stick a womb in your stomach would you be able to reproduce, give birth, produce eggs? Y'know, ever since I first saw you, I read your file over and over again. I took an interest in you. You should be proud of yourself, not many can do that, in fact you’re the only one who has ever caught my eye." He gazed into Nolan’s round, heterochromic eye’s.</p><p>Nolan bit his lip nervously, trying to find the right words to convince Lou to let him go and not make him angry. "Please, just undo the chains and start over? I’ll keep the dress on if you so desire and we can just talk thing’s out? I won't try to escape at all."</p><p>Lou pondered on Nolan’s proposition, eventually he nodded in agreement. He unlocked the chain’s and wrapped his hands around Nolan's throat "Don't make me regret this. If you try to escape, I’ll take you on the spot. The only reason I'm not is because you begged so nicely. You’re sleeping in my room though.” He released his grip and straightened his suit. “Well, it’s dinner time, I’ll cook. Be a dear and go take a seat at the dinner table, okay?" He made his way into the kitchen and began cooking, leaving Nolan alone at the table.</p><p>Nolan was terrified, 'What the fuck just happened? I need to get out of here, tomorrow when Lou goes out to train the others. That’s when I’ll make my escape. What did he mean by cutting open my stomach and placing a womb inside me, he isn't serious is he? I mean, I’m a male, I can’t reproduce because I only make sperm...that’s really confusing. I’m just thankful he didn't go any farther than he did.'</p><p>Lou walked out of the kitchen, setting the food down in front of Nolan, "Go on, eat, it’s really good. I promise I didn’t poison or anything.” He genuinely chuckled, ‘That was actually kind of cute- Woah?! What am I thinking, Lou isn’t cute, he’s a fucking monster!’ “I'm very pleased you will be staying with me for the rest of my life. We will do lot’s of things, I’ll talk to the bots tommorow about your surgery and see what they can do. Sadly, you can’t reproduce, but that doesn’t we can’t adopt, right?"</p><p>Nolan stopped eating and looked at Lou with a hurt expression "You can't do that! How are you acting so calm?! How can you just say your basically going to force someone to have a type of surgery that takes years to decide on?! And you seem to be completely okay with it?! What the fuck, Lou?! You sexually assaulted me, you ripped my clothes. You-"</p><p>Lou cut him off from speaking when His chair screeched across the floor signaling that he had stood up, "I’d stop if I were you unless you want me to finish what I started. I won’t hesitate to rip that dress to shreds and eat you out on the table right now, unless you quit that little attitude of your’s."</p><p>Nolan slumped farther down his seat, he felt so small as Lou stared at him like a ball of lint on his suit. Nolan diverted his attention and looked out the window wishing he could just jump out of it, but that was highly unrealistic. "Lou, I'm exhausted. Can I rest now?"</p><p>Lou smiled, circling the table and lifting Nolan up out of his chair. "Of course, I'd be tired too. You've been through a lot today."</p><p>Nolan tried struggling "I can walk, y’know. But, thank you for the gesture."</p><p>Lou slapped Nolan across the face, leaving a mark on his cheek. ”I don't think you understand, doll. You belong to me so if i want to carry you, fuck you, adore you, kill you, then I will. You can't do anything to stop me, but don't worry I’d never kill you, I’m not that mean, I’d just hurt you bad enough to make it feel that way."</p><p>Nolan was now shaking in Lou’s arms. He placed a hand on Nolan’s cheek as he set him on the bed and tucked Nolan into the soft blankets, making sure he was as comfortable as possible.</p><p>Lou pressed a kiss to Nolan’s temple and then strode into the bathroom to shower.</p><p>Nolan could hear Lou singing as he gently cried, his cheek stung and everything kept getting more and more painful for him and at this point he wanted to just fuck up the world for doing this to him.</p><p>Lou came out of the shower and flopped down next to Nolan, his wet hair draped against the pillow. He sighed, "You’re crying, again?” Lou then thought to himself, ‘I wonder how your tears taste.’ He licked Nolan’s tears off his face “Hmmm, sweet. Aww look at you, you almost look pretty with that terrified look on your face. Alas, I won't harm you anymore tonight. Tomorrow, maybe. I’d rather just keep it peaceful with you, and treat you nicely."</p><p>Nolan then rolled over, not wishing to to look at Lou any more tonight. But, he stiffened when he felt Lou's body move up against him. Lou was spooning him. He was actually spooning him, and it felt nice? His legs wrapped around Nolan’s body keeping him in place.</p><p>Lou whispered in his ear "You smell so good, and that dress fits you so well. I've never seen a boy with such femine hips. It’s very pleasant to look at. Your face may be ugly but your body makes up for that and is very sexy. Are you sure you aren't a sex doll?” Lou smiled into Nolan’s shoulder, “I know you aren't sleeping, but, I suppose I’ll let you sleep. You'll need it for the morning.” Just when Nolan was about to drift off, Lou spoke into the night air once more. “Oh, and one more thing, if you try to escape, I will go out of my way to hurt you and make sure that it doesn’t occur again. Let’s hope it doesn’t happen in the first place, shall we?" And with that, Lou fell asleep.</p><p>Nolan closed his eyes as tightly as he could and then proceeded to repeat ‘go to sleep!’, in his head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd love to know what y'all think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Attempt at escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nolan gets left alone at the house and tries to make it out. Lou plans the surgery.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do y'all think. The surgery is so Lou can have a family of his own that won't leave him in case y'all are wondering.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nolan looked around Lou's room as he sighed 'It wasn't a dream. Wait a minute, Lou is training the other dolls. I have time to try to escape this house. I'm not getting that surgery, that's completely insane putting a womb inside a male. I should probaly stop thinking to myself and get busy with my escape.'</p>
<p>Nolan walked out of Lou's room once he made it to the hallway he started running, he tried opening the front door. Nolan groaned in annoyance when it didn't open 'Of course, That's way to easy maybe the window?'. He than ran back upstairs to the window in the spare bedroom, he tried pulling the window open but it wouldn't budge or even go up a little. Nolan was getting annoyed 'Just let me out. Wait a minute the kitchen has a knife, ill break the window.' Nolan smirked as he grabbed a knife than speeding back into the spare bedroom. He sighed before he stabbed the window, the glass shattered startling him "That actually worked? Yes, finally something goes my way. I have a couple cuts on my hand but that's okay." </p>
<p>Nolan looked down from the window as he gulped 'That's a long way down. I..I am feeling a bit light headed. If I jumped I'd be okay maybe a broken arm? Should i do it?' He sighed as he put one leg out the window than the other, his hands clung tightly to the window frame. He looked at the ground as he began having second thoughts 'Maybe I shouldn't? The surgery i don't want that. I jump now or I have that. Lou said I'd keep my private area and they would just cut my stomach open and place the womb in but still I'd rather not at all.' He shut his eyes as he began to let go but a hand grabbed his shirt and brought him back inside. </p>
<p>Nolan was panicked as he shut his eyes tighter  his mind repeated the same thoughts 'Please don't be Lou, please don't be Lou. Anyone but Lou.' He slowly opened his eyes to see Lou staring at him angrily. "hey...Lou, um how are you doing? I was just looking at the sky, it's lovely weather today right?" </p>
<p>Lou just stared at Nolan not looking away for anything "Do you think I'm stupid? I don't trust you by the slightest. I have cameras all throughout the house, i saw you pull the door handle, and than try the window and than you fucking broke it. Who do you take me for? What is it hmm? SAY SOMETHING. Actually it dosen't matter if you speak. about your surgery the bots said they can do it. As a matter of fact, they are down stairs preparing an operating table. I'm going to make sure you feel it all, ill keep you awake during it as punishment." </p>
<p>Nolan felt his heart drop "Your kidding? Lou I'm sorry, I won't do it again. I didn't know what i was doing. Just let me explain-"</p>
<p>Lou stopped him from speaking when he placed a syringe in Nolan's arm. "That syringe contains a type of drug, your body will go limp. You'll feel everything but won't be able to fight, talk, or scream. you'll just have to endure everything that is done to you." </p>
<p>Nolan could feel the effects already,  his arm was numb and he couldn't use it at all. His whole body was tingling as the drug made its way through the rest of him. Lou could tell because he picked him up as he smirked "Its taking effect already, i can tell. Your never this calm when I pick you up. </p>
<p>Nolan's whole body was limp, his head rested against Lou's shoulder as he got carried bridal style downstairs. His eyes just stared at the table and the metal bots 'I thought those things only blew the horn when you got dirty during training. That's the least of my problems currently, i can't talk or fight. I'm just stuck, wait am I crying?"</p>
<p>Lou placed Nolan on the table as he wiped his tears "Its okay, I know it looks scary but its okay. Your mind is probably going crazy but think after this, me and you can make love and have a child. That sound amazing to me, why are you still crying? They haven't even cut you open yet." Lou slid his hand in between Nolan's thighs "I can't wait to make love with you or just fuck. Its up to you which one i do. Anyway doll, I have to move my hand now so they can begin operating so have fun." </p>
<p>Nolan could feel his heart racing in his chest as they placed the anesthesia mask over his face, he couldn't do anything but watch. He watched the bots take out a scalpel and adjust the light so that it was pointed on his stomach. Nolan felt the scalpel start cutting into his skin, he could feel some of the blood escaping the cut and going down the sides of his body. His mind screamed of the pain but the mask over his nose was making everything seem unrealistic but the pain was alot to take. He looked over and he saw Lou smirking at him 'what kind of monster was he?'. He could tell he was crying still, his vision just became more of a bluer when new tears replaced the old ones. He could feel the bots placing the womb inside his stomach, it felt weird at first but he couldn't focus on it due to the pain that he was still in. After what felt like hours of torture, it had finally the ended. The bots took off the mask than turned the light off, Nolan looked over as he watched them hand Lou something then walk out. </p>
<p>Lou smiled as he wiped Nolan's tears "Shhh, its okay doll. They said the cut mark won't stay on your skin, it'll take a week to heal. How are you feeling? In pain? Well you shouldn't have tried to leave and I would have let you sleep through it. Well, they gave me instructions on taking care of you as you recover. First step is lots of rest so ill carry you to my room. I love that you can't respond, your way more obedient when drugged." Lou picked him up carefully as he laid him down on the bed, tucking him in carefully. </p>
<p>Nolan fell asleep once he got tucked in, the pain making sure to knock him out. </p>
<p>Lou kissed Nolan's temple, "tomorrow will be better, I'm sorry you went through that today. Your so beautiful when your sleeping, your always beautiful so perfect but yet so flawed. I adore you. I'd never say anything like this to you when your conscious so I'm glad the pain knocked you out."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>With the surgery they just place the womb in his stomach, Nolan remains a guy. If he does conceive a child later in the fic it gets born by c-section so y'all aren't confused 😀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Waiting pays off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lou finally gets what he's been waiting for.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rape in this chapter. Next chapter coming soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nolan woke up in the middle of the night as he groaned, his body ached still. He looked over at Lou, 'how is he sleeping so peacefully?'. Nolan tried shutting his eyes again but the pain continued to the point that he couldn't take it anymore 'Okay, I have three options. I can wake Lou up and ask for pain medication or I can deal with it. Or I can look for it myself.' He began trying to get up but stopped immediately when a new level of pain shot through him making his breathing uneven. He looked at Lou and sighed as he gently shook his shoulder "Lou..Lou, please wake up. Its important, I can't sleep. It hurts." </p>
<p>Lou yawned as began opening his eyes "What do you want? Its three in the morning Nolan, I'm tired." </p>
<p>Nolan looked at Lou as he began holding his hand, squeezing it to let Lou know he was in pain. </p>
<p>Lou sighed as he got up "Fine, you win. I'll get your medicine, your lucky your so fucking beautiful or i would have gone back to sleep. You really keep me busy, your worth it though. In a week from now, me and you will have a kid. I can't wait." </p>
<p>Nolan put his hand on his stomach as he looked at Lou confused "D..did you just call me beautiful? I thought I was ugly? Lou, I think your tiredness is getting to you." </p>
<p>Lou grabbed the medicine as he began walking back to the bed, "You ugly? No never, your beautiful always. So different and flawed in fact that's what made me adore you." </p>
<p>Nolan smiled at him "Thank you" he took the pill from Lou's hand as he swallowed it. "hopefully, it dosen't take long to work. Lou, you can go back to bed. Its late and I disturbed your sleep." </p>
<p>Lou got in bed as he cuddled up next to Nolan, gently wrapping his arms around him. He kissed his temple than he began running his fingers through his hair as he sang a lullaby to help him sleep faster. Lou smiled to himself as he noticed the brunette's eyes start shutting. Once he was sure that Nolan was asleep than he could sleep peacefully. </p>
<p>Lou woke up to the sunlight creeping through the window, luckily for him Nolan was still asleep. Lou moved some strands of hair out of Nolans face "Your so beautiful, truly amazing. I hope I didn't talk to much when you disturbed me last night. If we start a family, I hope our kid has your eyes and freckles even a hair streak of a different color. I think that would be adorable." Lou got up quietly as he walked out of the house so he could train the other dolls. </p>
<p>Nolan woke up hours later as he looked around the room 'The pain pill works really good, what happens once I'm recovered? Do i have to have sex with Lou? Nope, I don't want that. I wish this week would last a long time but I know it won't.' </p>
<p>Time skip a week later.</p>
<p>Nolan sighed as he placed a hand on his stomach ' The weeks over, my scar is gone and I'm not in pain anymore. I'm glad the pain is over but I'm scared of what Lou will do now. I don't even dare try to escape again, I learned my lesson. When Lou gets back from training the other dolls, I'll be screwed. What can I do?' He looked around the house eagerly, not sure on what he was looking for at all. He looked inside the closet 'Maybe I could hide? Lou has cameras but I'm not sure where perhaps I could be lucky and not get caught.' He nodded to himself and stepped inside the closet shutting the doors behind him. </p>
<p>Lou finally got home and raced up the stairs 'Today is the day, the day i had been waiting for. I can finally fuck Nolan and have a family.' His smile faded upon seeing an empty room "Nolan, if your hiding come out now and it won't be that bad. Ill just check the cameras and find you." Lou was getting annoyed, he didn't have time to waste so he ran into the kitchen and began looking at the camera's. He smirked upon seeing Nolan enter the closet, so he walked back upstairs locking the door behind him and tying rope to the bed frame. Once he was done setting up, he opened the closet doors and grabbed Nolan out by his wrists. </p>
<p>Nolan looked at the rope trying to pull away "Lou, what's that for?" </p>
<p>Lou threw him onto the bed as he climbed on top of  him. "You know exactly what the rope is for." </p>
<p>Nolan was struggling as he felt tears fall down his face  "Please don't, Lou please. I don't want to. I said no." </p>
<p>Lou tied Nolan down completely as he pressed his lips to his, pulling away for air "Your actually kind of cute when your tied up. But still so ugly, its okay my cum on your face will make you look nice. You have the body of a sex doll for sure. I'm going to enjoy this, I'm going fuck you with my tongue than with my dick. Your so lucky doll, so many others would die for this." He began ripping Nolan's outfit off "That scar is completely gone, I'm impressed." </p>
<p>Nolan felt so ashamed as Lou began leaving hickeys along his body, the blonde was now in between his legs and biting his inner thighs making sure to leave bruises. </p>
<p>Lou smiled as he licked Nolans tears off his face "Don't cry, it's a good thing." </p>
<p>Nolan shook his head no "This isn't good. I don't want this. I want you to stop." </p>
<p>Lou just laughed "I'm not stopping, id behave or else ill drug you than you'll be more controllable. It dosen't matter what you want. Just enjoy it." Lou began kissing down his body until he got to his entrance, than he began licking it moving his tongue in and out of the tight area. "You taste so amazing, I've never tasted anything as good as you." Lou began pushing his tongue deeper inside the other male. </p>
<p>Nolan let out groans of protest, he wanted it to stop. He needed it to stop. "Lou..please stop. Just don't do anything else. You can stop." </p>
<p>Lou locked eyes with him "I don't want to stop. So I'm not. Shut up and enjoy it." Lou wanted to keep eating him out but his hardness was getting painful to ignore so he undid his own pants and began stroking himself to ease some discomfort. Lou smirked as he began giving Nolan a hand job as well, he felt satisfied when he noticed that Nolan was getting hard. "Doll, I think your enjoying this to?" </p>
<p>Nolan felt violated and embarrassed "I don't like this at all, I can't stop my body. Its a natural response, I can't help it. If anything I'm being betrayed by my own body." </p>
<p>Lou smirked as he slowly began giving him a blow job, he swirled his tongue around the tip as he began taking more into his mouth. He had one had on his balls and the other was fingering him. </p>
<p>Nolan's back arched in response to the sensations his body was going through, his breath hitched "Lou..Lou, s...st..o..stop." His body was shaking due to the fact he was a virgin that had never been touched before this was a major overload of sensations going through his body. Nolan could tell that his body was close to cumming and he couldn't stop the shaky moans escaping his lips "Lou, I..I'm c..close." </p>
<p>Lou bobbed his head as he sucked making sure to swallow all of Nolans cum 'He is so sexy like that' Lou smiled "I think your prepared enough to take my dick now. I'm sure your a sex doll, you look to good in this position but it makes you look slutty. Its hot. My personal slut". Lou positioned himself in front of his entrance getting ready to enter him. </p>
<p>Nolan tried moving but his wrists and ankles were still tied tightly to bed. "Lou please don't-" </p>
<p>Lou covered his mouth "Nolan, shut up and take it like the good doll you are. Daddy's little cum slut. Such a good boy. So innocent, I can't wait to take it from you." </p>
<p>Nolan tried to stop the sobs escaping from his mouth but he couldn't help it. He could feel Lou start sliding into him and it hurt alot. His body felt like it was being split in two, it burned due to the fact no lube was used just some spit. He could feel wetness between his thighs, his blood most likely from the intrusion.</p>
<p>Lou moaned as he tightly gripped onto Nolan's hips keeping him in place "Fuck, your so tight. You feel so amazing, this is the best feeling I've had. Nolan, your so good for me. Such a perfect cum slut." Lou pushed the rest of his length inside Nolan "Your so good, you've got seven inches inside you. Perfect sex doll. I'm going to move now and I don't care if it hurts because your going to take it." Lou began fucking him with a steady but forceful pace, his speed increased with every thrust. Lou hit a spot inside Nolan that made him moan, Lou smirked "Could that be your on switch?" Lou made sure to hit that spot with each thrusting causing Nolan to cum again. </p>
<p>Nolan was in pain from the rough fucking and the over simulation, he just wanted it to end. He felt so dirty and used. </p>
<p>Lou began getting more and more rough when he got closer to cumming, he shoved himself deeper inside Nolan as his cummed filled the other male up completely. Lou pulled out slowly as he painted "That was amazing. I'm almost done but I want you to suck me off before we are done. If you bite me, I'll pull your teeth out." He removed his hand from Nolan's mouth as he put his dick to his face "Open your mouth"</p>
<p>Nolan was hesitant but he did as he was told, and began sucking on Lou's dick as he looked up at him. He copied what Lou had done and began swirling his tongue around the tip, he tried deep throating but gagged. </p>
<p>Lou grabbed Nolan's hair and began face fucking him forcing him to deep throat all seven inches. Once he was close to cumming, he pulled out cumming all over his face. "You look so sexy but so slutty at the same time." </p>
<p>Nolan looked down, he felt so ashamed of himself. He was afraid to look Lou in the eyes. </p>
<p>Lou untied him as he picked him up "Come on, we need to get cleaned up. You got blood all on your thighs." He made sure the shower was the right temperature before he began cleaning himself and his lover up. </p>
<p>Nolan hated being cleaned by Lou but he couldn't move, his body would need to recover first before he could shower by himself again. </p>
<p>Lou dried them both off as he placed them both in matching pjs, than he carried Nolan bridal style to the bedroom and placed him in bed "So how do you like the new sheets? I get it, you don't want to talk perhaps tommorow." </p>
<p>Nolan fell asleep easily from exhaustion, and Lou pulled him close. "I love you Nolan, goodnight sweet dreams. I'm sorry for raping you, I get carried away with myself." He than fell asleep beside him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The first weeks.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nolan finds out life changing news.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope y'all enjoy. I wanted to add Micheal in somewhere because I love him to😂. Next chapter coming soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time skip weeks later. </p>
<p>Nolan woke up as his body shaked, nightmares came easily because of what Lou had done to him. He got out of bed as he looked out the window watching the other dolls train as he placed his hand on the glass 'Micheal's gone so far from when he first started, I bet he'll pass the gauntlet. He's trained so hard and Mandy she's been working extra hard to get herself ready. Id love to train to but I'm stuck, ill never be like them. Im never leaving, im stuck here forever. They don't even notice I'm gone. It hurts, was my existence not that known.' </p>
<p>Micheal and Mandy walked by Nolan's old desk as Michael sighed "Hey Mandy, do you think Nolan really skipped the gauntlet? Lou said he just bolted into the big world. But I feel that's wrong, me and him were in a house together. Not dating or anything like that just room mates. I guess I miss him, but I'm sure he's happy with his kid." </p>
<p>Mandy just looked at Michael "I'm sure he's happy where ever he is, I think your right. Nolan was always smart, I doudt he would ever just skip training or just run into the big world. Every one believes everything Lou says so you would never know the truth." </p>
<p>Michael just nodded "I guess that's correct, thank you Mandy. I'm going to go back home, im done training for today after all tomorrow is the gauntlet. Id prefer to be well rested." </p>
<p>Mandy just sighed as she watched him walk away getting into her thoughts 'Micheal something about him. I bet he liked Nolan, when Lou said he left Michael stood up and said Lou was wrong. He stood up to Lou and argued for awhile until he got upset and sat down, he seems different. I'm sure he'll be okay soon hopefully, he'll find a kid soon so hopefully that'll help him.'  She stopped thinking when she saw Lou talking to Michael so she ease dropped. </p>
<p>Lou put his hand on Michaels shoulder "So you've been staring at Nolan's old desk alot, is something wrong? Michael, he's gone and he's never coming back. If I were you I'd get over it. He left into the big world, he dosen't care about you. If he did than he would still be here. Now, go get some rest, its a big day for you and everyone else tommorow." </p>
<p>Michael didn't know what to say so he just nodded and ran back to his house, falling asleep immediately. </p>
<p>Nolan removed his hand from the window as he slightly smiled to himself 'People notice I'm gone, they cared. What were Lou and Micheal talking about? It can't be good whatever it is." Nolan began feeling sick so he ran to the bathroom and began throwing up 'What the hell, this has happened every morning. I can't eat certain foods or else I throw up. Its uncomfortable to sleep on my left side, my stomach feels different like my muscles are contracting. I can't stand this feeling, I hope it ends soon. He wiped his mouth as he looked up to see an unopened pregnancy test with a note from Lou, he began reading it. </p>
<p>"Dear Nolan, I got this for you just to see, lately you've been moody and have morning sickness so I've come to the conclusion we are expecting a kid. Im expecting results upon my return home, sincerely yours Lou." </p>
<p>Nolan hesitantly opened the test, his thoughts repeated in his head 'Please don't be pregnant, please don't be pregnant. Please don't'. His thoughts stopped as he looked at the two lines confirming what he didn't want. Nolan just stared at the lines in shock 'What am I going to do, I'm not ready for kids. How does this work? What am I doing? How did I get here in this position. I never thought I'd end up like this, I thought I was going to the big world But no. I feel like a failure, I can't even look at myself without feeling disgusted.' He placed the test down and began hugging himself as he sat in the bathroom not knowing what to do anymore. </p>
<p>Lou came home happily as he raced upstairs "BABE, IM HOME"  he walked in the room looking around "Doll, I'm not playing around. Come here". </p>
<p>Nolan got up and walked out of the bathroom as he looked at the floor "Im pregnant." </p>
<p>Lou hugged him as he smiled "This is amazing, its just what I wanted. I wanted this more than anything. You should smile more because so many dolls would die to carry my child or be in a relationship with me." </p>
<p>Nolan looked up at Lou as he backed away "Why couldn't you pick someone who wanted this? Why me out of everyone? What did I do? I didn't ask for this! Or to get forced into surgery, rape, pregnancy. What else. I NEVER WANTED THIS, YOU DID." </p>
<p>Lou smirked with amusement "Don't use that tone with me or ill hurt you. I'm not bluffing, I'll bend your fingers backwards or cut out your tongue. Now, your my boyfriend. You belong to me and only me. Ill have to be careful with you though, I wouldn't want to put stress on our child so take it easy." He pulled Nolan close as he kissed him gently. </p>
<p>Nolan couldn't help his shaking, he felt sick. 'This child growing inside me, how am i supposed to love this kid when it was made through force. Lou says he loves me but he dosen't act like it.' He looked up at Lou "So when this kid is born can I go outside? Not try to escape just walk around again. Leave the house for awhile?" </p>
<p>Lou tightened his grip on Nolan "Your never leaving this house, never again. I need you, I want you. No big world for you ever. Your life purpose is to be with me and our child. You'll start cooking and cleaning like a good house husband. Its your job since I'm wearing the pants in this relationship." </p>
<p>Nolan tried to say something but no words came out so he just nodded. </p>
<p>Lou smiled "Good. I'm happy we talked about it. I can't wait to figure out the gender of our child, than we can pick a name. How about Brendan? Or Leo? Or Adam? If it's a boy. If its a girl how about Aya? Elizabeth? Rose? Or Nolani?" </p>
<p>Nolan shrugged "You put alot of thought into this." </p>
<p>Lou laughed "I've been thinking about this since I saw you. I actually watched you for days, id wake up early and go to your house and just watch you sleep. Id follow you secretly that's how I found out you like to paint and read." </p>
<p>Nolan didn't say anything but he was creeped out alot but he tried not to show it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lou makes a deal with Daniel.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was running out of ideas for this fanfiction so i added Micheal and Daniel more into it. The next chapter is coming soon. In case y'all aren't familiar with Daniel he is not a OC he is in the movie.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lou left early as he prepared the gauntlet for the other dolls, he looked at the pink haired girl beside him "Hey kitty, do you think that my future kid is going to feel alone? He or she will be the only kid here. What can I do to fix that problem?" </p>
<p>Kitty just laughed "Lou, that's easy. You could pick someone else that you think is appropriate than make a couple. After you've made a couple than you basically trap them here. You could use Micheal? Maybe with Charles or Daniel?"</p>
<p>Lou nodded "that's a good idea, I know what ill do. I'll have Micheal with Daniel. They both are running the gauntlet tonight but I'm sure that Daniel would mess Micheal up if I asked him to" </p>
<p>Kitty just nodded "Good thinking." </p>
<p>Lou walked off to find Daniel as he stood next to him, "So Daniel, I have a favor I need to ask you. I need you to fail the gauntlet and make sure Micheal fails. You see my love interest is having a kid soon so I'd like that kid to not be alone. So I can get Micheal a surgery and my kid won't be alone." </p>
<p>Daniel just looked confused "Lou, I've worked so hard for this. I can pass and so can he, why would i want to mess him up?" </p>
<p>Lou just stared at Daniel "I think you should reconsider what i have just said." </p>
<p>Daniel just nodded "Okay, okay, ill mess him up and make sure he dosen't pass. What kind of surgery are you talking about? Is he okay with this? Id never force myself on someone." </p>
<p>Lou nodded "Yeah Micheal is completely okay with this. He agreed already. The surgery is just placing a womb inside his stomach so he can conceive a child." </p>
<p>Daniel just smiled "Yeah okay, Micheal is cute so yeah I'm perfectly okay with this." </p>
<p>Lou walked away as he walked into his house "Hey babe, what do you think of this plan? Ill tell you about it now, so I've decied our kid will be lonely without a friend so I made a deal with Daniel to make Micheal fail the gauntlet. Daniel likes Micheal so he was on board immediately but the problem is i said Michael agreed. He never did, in fact he knows nothing about this. He'll find out later though." </p>
<p>Nolan just starred at Lou "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? No, you can't just do that. Micheal wouldn't want the surgery i got, and besides he's been working really hard to pass the gauntlet. Daniel used to look at Micheal, so me and him would talk about it jokingly at our house. Micheal wasn't really interested all he wanted was the big world. You can't just take it away."</p>
<p>Lou laughed "I took it away from you didn't I? Ill let you watch the whole thing on the television." </p>
<p>Lou walked out as he locked the door behind him, he than ran to the gauntlet as he began reading the rules, he looked upon the crowd "Are you ready to see if they make it?" </p>
<p>The crowd cheered and the contestants got started. </p>
<p>Daniel and Micheal stood close to each other as  it began. </p>
<p>Micheal looked over at Daniel "Its supposed to be the dog up first, i hope I trained enough. I really want to pass, I wonder what my kid will be like." </p>
<p>Daniel just nodded "Don't you mean our kid?"</p>
<p>Micheal just looked confused "What? No, my kid. You know the big world." </p>
<p>Daniel didn't know what to say "I thought me and you were going to fail together? So you could get your surgery and have a kid with me so Lou's kid wouldn't be lonely?" </p>
<p>Micheal was shocked "Um what now? I don't want surgery at all. Never not in a million years would I accept surgery willingly. Males can't have kids don't you know that."</p>
<p>Daniel just shook his head "Yeah they can, Lou said they cut your stomach open and place a womb inside." </p>
<p>Micheal just backed away "No thanks, I'm good. Im going to go over here." He began running full speed past the dog. And down the staircase. In his run he managed to jump over the vacuum.</p>
<p>Daniel followed closely behind him, once they made it into the laundry room he looked up spotting the detergent so he climbed the washer and spilled it all over Micheals clothes and than got himself dirty. He smirked as an X crossed out his and Micheals name from the board.</p>
<p>Micheal just looked at his clothes 'I failed? But i trained.' Once the gauntlet was over Daniel grabbed Micheal and carried him to Lou. </p>
<p>Lou smiled "Hi Michael, I made you and Daniel a house right next to mine. The bots had it done quick, since you two are basically a couple now, Daniel filled out your surgery form. The bots are all ready for you inside." </p>
<p>Micheal went to say something but he didn't have time to react due to the chlorophyll rag that Daniel held over his face. He woke up in bed next to Daniel as placed a hand on his stomach 'What happened to me? What time is it? Am I sleeping next to Daniel? Is that blood in between my legs. What the fuck happened to me.' </p>
<p>Daniel pulled Micheal close to him "So your awake now? I was scared you'd wake up while i was making love to you while you were drugged. The bots said the womb placed inside you would work as soon as it was placed in your stomach so I fucked you after they finished. I hope you don't mind." </p>
<p>Micheal didn't cry at hearing that instead he pushed his emotions down and just laid still and quiet wishing he could disappear. </p>
<p>Lou had called them both over to his house the next day, he smiled as he opened the door "Welcome Daniel, Micheal. I hope you enjoy your visit. So Micheal, as you know Nolan didn't just leave, he's been with me. He has the same surgery as you and guess what you and him are both pregnant so our kids will have each other to play with." </p>
<p>Nolan walked down stairs as he smiled upon seeing his ex roommate "Micheal, I haven't seen you in awhile. How have you been? Are you okay?" </p>
<p>Micheal ussually would smile at Nolan but he couldn't, "I..I've been better, I'm glad your okay. So your expecting a kid to?" </p>
<p>Nolan just looked at him "So you got the surgery than? I thought Lou was bluffing when he said that you and Daniel would conceive a kid but I guess i was wrong. I hope your okay Micheal, its not easy dealing with this. I'm happy your here."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyone down to chat or rp If so than you can tell me your interested and ill tell you my Instagram name 😂. I dunno I'm just bored.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Micheal is desperate to escape and Nolan gets dragged into it 😂</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter coming soon, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lou put his hand on Daniel's shoulder "Come on Daniel, we have lots to talk about. Ill teach you how to be like me. Since me and you are about to become close friends" Lou looked back to Nolan and Micheal "Now, babe its your job to teach your friend the rules. Ill be teaching Daniel how to discipline correctly so if Micheal dosen't learn, he'll be getting hit alot." </p>
<p>Nolan just nodded as soon as the door shut he sighed "I'm sorry Micheal, that your in this mess. Are you in pain still from your surgery and sex? Lou is teaching Daniel to beat you up if you misbehave. I've gotten slapped and forced to endure everything during surgery. If Daniel listens to Lou, I hope your good at learning certain rules." </p>
<p>Micheal just looked at Nolan "How about we escape together? I can pick the lock, than we can go. We can just run into the big world, we will never have to worry about this again. What Daniel did was out of line, im not dating someone like that. I'm in pain but it's durable, I can handle it. </p>
<p>Nolan could feel  fear rising inside himself "No Micheal no, running away picking locks is a NO. I broke the window and tried escaping it dosen't work. Lou has cameras all in this house, i don't want you getting hurt. Lou is teaching Daniel to hurt you if you don't obey. We both knew Daniel was crushing on you, he used to stare at you. He's going to be more than willing to force you to stay." </p>
<p>Micheal got up slowly as he walked to the door shoving a Bobbi pin in the locks "See Nolan, its okay. I just have to angle it right." </p>
<p>Nolan covered his eyes not wanting to watch "Daniel is going to get you if you don't stop." </p>
<p>Micheal smiled "I got it." He opened the door as he walked over to Nolan "We can go, right now. No one will know." </p>
<p>Nolan was scared so he shook his no "Micheal, I know better. Lou would find me, and you best believe he'll find you to. Lou now sees you essential due to baby in your stomach, he and Daniel won't just let you walk out. So just shut the door and come back inside." </p>
<p>Micheal just hugged Nolan "I'm sorry, I have to go now." He let go and ran out the door. He began looking around 'they shut the portal to the big world down. Is it only open when the gauntlet is being ran? I got it, ill hide until the next tournament. Ill go back for Nolan to.' </p>
<p>Nolan gulped and ran after Micheal grabbing onto his hand "Im coming to." </p>
<p> Micheal accidentally tripped falling on Mandy so he and Nolan helped her up.</p>
<p>Mandy just looked at them both in shock "N..NOLAN, ITS REALLY YOU. I MISSED YOU. Where have you been. Micheal you found him, im so happy, wait are you two okay? You both don't seem right." </p>
<p>Micheal just shook his head as he pulled Nolan and her into the shadows "I need help, Lou kidnapped Nolan and Daniel tried to kidnap me. I know it sounds crazy, Nolan decided last minute to come with me im thankful he did. Me and him need a place to hide until the portal opens back up, can you help us?" </p>
<p>Mandy was confused "Yeah, ill help you both. Stay at my house as long as you guys need but later you and Nolan owe me an explanation" </p>
<p>Micheal and Nolan hugged her "Thank you so much." </p>
<p>She grabbed Nolan's hand and carried Micheal back to her house, she opened the door and placed them on her bed as she panted "Why did i have to carry you again Micheal?"</p>
<p>Micheal sighed "Because my body hurts. I know ill explain everything. Okay so to start with, I have no idea how long Lou had kept Nolan but Nolan said that Lou was teaching Daniel its okay to hit me if i step out of line. Which makes me wonder if that's what's been going on in that house, Nolan also said he tried escaping before but Lou  had forced him to stay awake during a surgery as punishment. The surgery to allow pregnancy in males, it sounds crazy I know. That's what I said at first but now me and Nolan have it." </p>
<p>Mandy just blinked "Micheal, I believe you but it's alot to take in. So does that mean your pregnant?" </p>
<p>Micheal just nodded "Yeah but I try not to think about it." </p>
<p>Mandy put her hand on her head "So Lou and Daniel don't know you and him left? Or did you say you were leaving first?"</p>
<p>Micheal just looked at her in disbelief "Daniel drugged me once before, I'd be crazy if I said i was leaving and than tried to." </p>
<p>Nolan couldn't help but laugh some "Mandy, I'd probaly be chained up if i said to Lou I'm leaving. Id never just be able to walk out the front door." </p>
<p>Micheal laughed with him "Nolan, that's what we did." </p>
<p>Mandy jumped upon the sudden banging on the door, she hid Micheal under the bed and Nolan in the closet. She opened the door to see an angry Lou and Daniel staring at her. </p>
<p>Lou smiled "Hello Mandy, id like to ask you if you've seen two missing dolls? Micheal? Nolan? Your familiar with them both so we decided to stop here first. We have every doll looking for both and we have flyers all around, my personal spies kitty, Tuesday, and Lydia are searching this place. If one or both of them are here than give them up. Daniel what should we do with her?"</p>
<p>Daniel just looked at her "Recycle her. If she dosen't help. Micheal better pray when i find him." </p>
<p>Lou nodded "I'm proud you learn good. But ill show you how its done when i get Nolan inside that house again. He'll wish he didn't leave." </p>
<p>Mandy just looked at the boys in her door way "I really don't know where they went." </p>
<p>Daniel just grabbed her by the collar of her shirt "Tell me where they went or ill mess your face up and lets see how pretty you are then." </p>
<p>Mandy was shaking "I really don't know." </p>
<p>Micheal couldn't take it anymore and he got out from under the bed. "Daniel put her down. Im right here, ill go home with you just stop. You and Lou were going to tear the city apart." </p>
<p>Daniel dropped Mandy as he punched Micheal in his eye "DONT YOU LEAVE AGAIN. ARE YOU CRAZY? YOUR PREGNANT WITH MY KID, YOU CANT JUST LEAVE" WHERE IS NOLAN." </p>
<p>Micheal covered his eye "Okay, ill tell you where he went. He ran out of Mandy's house, he said it would be best if we split up. I have no idea where he went just please don't do anything else." </p>
<p>Lou helped Micheal off the floor "Now, Micheal. I don't like being lied to. So what really happened?" </p>
<p>Micheal looked down "I said he left Mandy's house." </p>
<p>Lou grabbed Micheal by his hair "If I find out your lying to me, you'll regret it. Remember I taught Daniel different ways to inflict pain." </p>
<p>Micheal shut his eyes tightly from the pain in his scalp from the hair being pulled. "i..i..I told the truth." </p>
<p>Lou let go as he walked out "We will see about that. Daniel leave him here, he won't move." </p>
<p>They walked out and shut the door behind them, Nolan ran out of the closet and he began looking Micheal over "Are you okay? I'm sorry, i was to scared to move or speak. Your eye is black, I'm so sorry. We never should have left. You could have told where i was." </p>
<p>Micheal just shook his head "No, That's not right for me to do that you. After all, i consider you as  my best friend or my ex roommate. Which ever title you prefer. So am I ugly now?" I'm supposed to be a model." </p>
<p>Nolan just smiled at him "Micheal come on, this is serious. But yes, still pretty and still a model. The black eye is cute but i wish it wasn't a real one." </p>
<p>Lou kicked down the door as he grabbed Nolan "Hey dollface, I knew if I left you alone you'd come out to check on him. I know you and Micheal have a bond, friend ship is so fragile that's why I knew you couldn't leave him on the floor. Once that kid is born im going to beat you so bad, you won't look the same. But for now you'll get a black eye to match Micheal." Lou punched Nolan with alot of force making Nolan fall and cover his face. Lou picked him up as he kissed his forehead "I love you." </p>
<p>Daniel walked in and picked Micheal up "I guess I can't hurt you any more until our kids born. Your lucky because if you weren't pregnant I'd be kicking you in your ribs." </p>
<p>Daniel looked at Lou "Im taking Micheal home now, thank you for teaching me how to be more dominant. I didn't think I could do it." </p>
<p>Lou smiled "Its easy, you find a hottie and than show them who the boss is." </p>
<p>Daniel looked at Micheal "I did that." </p>
<p>Lou laughed as he looked at Nolan "I did to."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lou and Daniel get revenge on their boyfriend for trying to run away.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm trying to give Micheal and Daniel and Lou and Nolan equal time. I hope I'm doing that right, i hope y'all enjoy reading this fic. Next chapter coming soon. I may have typos I'm tired but felt like writing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lou carried Nolan all the way home as he shoved him inside "NOLAN WHY WOULD YOU RUN? I WAS DOING GOOD, I HADN'T HIT YOU IN A LONG TIME. I THOUGHT YOU WERE STARTING TO GET USED TO THIS. YOUR IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, YOU AREN'T EATING TONIGHT OR TOMORROW. I'D MAKE YOU GO WAY LONGER THAN THAT BUT DUE TO OUR KID, I CAN ONLY MAKE YOU STARVE FOR TWO DAYS. Was it Micheal's idea? If it was he'll be straightened out soon. Daniel is extremely mad, he'll probably starve him and beat him some more." </p>
<p>Nolan just looked at Lou with a hurt expression "Lou…. why are you doing this? Micheal and I have been through enough. You should have told Daniel to be nice. Starving me won't help, it'll hurt your kid." </p>
<p>Lou slapped Nolan leaving a hand print on his cheech "Don't talk to me like that. Your mine, I own you. Daniel owns Micheal. You two are just sex dolls for the ones wearing the pants in the relationship. I said your not eating so your not." </p>
<p>Nolan held his cheech as he ran up stairs wiping tears, he looked in the mirror at his black eye 'I hate this.' He covered the mirror and laid in bed, after hours the kid in his stomach kicked signalling it was hungry. He placed a hand on his stomach as he whispered to his unborn child "We can't eat yet, I'm sorry. You have to wait for two days, can you do that?" </p>
<p>Lou pulled Nolan close to him "Shut up babe, our kid is fine without eating and so are you." </p>
<p>Nolan went to speak but Lou covered his mouth. "Shut up, I'm tired. I'm not in the mood to deal with you after what you did." </p>
<p>Back at Daniels house no one slept, Micheal ran into the closet hiding from Daniel. He hugged himself as he curled up in the corner since they got home, he began hiding afraid of what Daniel would do to him. </p>
<p>Daniel kicked down the bedroom door "MICHEAL, YOU WHORE. GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW. IM NOT DONE WITH YOU, I SAID COME HERE NOW. WHEN I FIND YOU, IM GOING TO HURT YOU. YOU THINK ITS OKAY TO JUST RUN AWAY WHILE PREGNANT? THAT BLACK EYE ISN'T ENOUGH." </p>
<p>Micheal covered his ears trying to ignore the sounds of glass shattering. He flinched when Daniel kicked down the closet door, fear filled him as he covered himself with fallen clothes hoping he was hidden. </p>
<p>Daniel began grabbing the clothes off the ground until he found Micheal, he grabbed him by his wrist forcefully pulling him out of the closet and throwing him to the ground. "YOU HID FROM ME! IM YOUR BOYFRIEND, I OWN YOU." </p>
<p>Micheal tried crawling away but he got kicked in the ribs making him fall and gasp for air. </p>
<p>Daniel put his foot on Micheal's chest keeping him in place "IM GOING TO MAKE YOU MINE. I just love you so much, I stalked you for days. Those pretty blue eyes and that perfect shade of blue for your hair. I remember thinking to myself I had to have you or I'd die. I have you all to myself, I could watch you sleep for hours. He lifted Micheals shirt up as he brought the knife close to his chest "Move and ill slit your throat. I want to be the reason you die, if you die." </p>
<p>Micheal locked eyes with Daniel in fear "w..what..a..are..y..you..d..doing? Get that knife away from me." </p>
<p>Daniel began carving his name into Micheal's chest "There, now you have my name on you. Your so cute when your in pain, our kid will be okay but your not eating for five days. Babe, why don't you ever cry? I've raped, drugged, and beat you but still no tears." </p>
<p>Micheal just looked away "I'm not wasting my tears on you." </p>
<p>Daniel just laughed "Is that so? We will see about that." He picked him up and placed him on the bed. "Well Micheal, I've had enough torture for today. So ill let you rest, after this one thing." He began spooning Micheal putting his legs around him to keep him still, than he put his hand inside of Micheals pants smirking when the smaller male made a sound of protest. </p>
<p>Micheal tried moving away but he couldn't Daniels legs kept him still, "Daniel, you don't have a right to touch me like that. I'm not yours." </p>
<p>Daniel squeezed Micheal's dick "Say that again and ill make you regret it. Do you really need this part? I can cut it off if you keep complaining." </p>
<p>Micheal stiffened up as he began hypervinlating, he didn't know why but his eyes were watery. "Daniel...don't. I won't leave i learned my lesson." </p>
<p>Daniel put his hand on Micheal's mouth as his other hand was giving him a forced hand job "You didn't learn your lesson but your going to. Is that tears i feel on my hand? Are you finally crying? I thought you wouldn't cry over me?" </p>
<p>Micheal fainted from his breathing being uneven and not being able to breathe correctly didn't help. He woke up and smiled to himself noticing that Daniel had left 'Probaly with Lou, now time to see the new bruises.' He walked over to the mirror and his smile dropped, he smashed his fist to the mirror as he sobbed "I'm so fucking ugly, I have a name carved into my skin, I have bruises on my chest, I have a black eye. I know in time it'll go away but I'm scared mentally. I got it." He broke the bedroom window and looked down 'I could jump and end it all.'</p>
<p>Nolan looked over at Micheals to see him out the window hanging onto the ledge. So without thinking he ran down stairs and picked the lock like Micheal had done yesterday. Once outside he pick locked Micheals house running up stairs and pulled Micheal away from the window "What were you doing Micheal?" </p>
<p>Micheal was shocked as he looked at Nolan "I..I..I..I" </p>
<p>Nolan just hugged him "Micheal, please don't do that. I know it sucks, I know its not what we wanted but we have to do better together. The micheal i know is strong and never gives up. Remember that one time you flirted with Lydia and you told her she looked like a hippo and she got upset and left, you were so disappointed because you didn't get to finish the pick up line but the next day you finished it and she actually started liking you. You didn't give up on that so why are you giving up now?" </p>
<p>Micheal just hugged Nolan as he sobbed "I'm not, I'm not any more. I won't again, thank you. Last night was terrible, Daniel said I can't eat for five days and he carved his name into my skin. He acted like i wasn't a person, like i didn't have feelings. He acted like i was just a display item made for him." </p>
<p>Nolan just hugged back "I know, Lou said I can't eat for two days. He didn't hit me any more that night." </p>
<p>Micheal wiped his tears as he smiled softly "I..I'm okay now, thank you. To clarify I didn't say Lydia looked like a hippo well i did but i was going to say Dam girl you look like a hippo, but i wanted one of those for Christmas. I felt terrible once she got upset, she didn't let me finish it until the next day." </p>
<p>Nolan started laughing "Micheal oh no, that's a terrible pick up line. Id say are you a magician because when i look at you every one around me dissapears." </p>
<p>Micheal nodded "Okay Nolan, you win that one was way better than mine."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lou and Daniel come home to find that Nolan left the house.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Attempt murder and burning in this chapter. I hope y'all enjoy it and next chapter coming soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nolan looked at Micheal as he placed a hand on his shoulder "Are you sure your okay?" </p>
<p>Micheal just nodded as he looked at the clock "Nolan, did you leave your house to get to me? Lou is going to be mad. Go back home." Micheal picked Nolan up and ran down stairs coming face to face with Lou and Daniel, he gulped "I can explain. It looks bad but I swear this wasn't an escape attempt" </p>
<p>Lou laughed "No need to explain did you two forget we have cameras. We saw Nolan leave the house no doudt so he wouldn't have to leave without you because we both know he couldn't leave without you. But that's okay, I have a different torture in mind. You see Daniel and I have bought rope, we are going to tie both of your hands and make you watch what happens next." </p>
<p>Nolan got out of Micheal's arms "Lou, I had to help him. Watch the camera, it wasn't an escape attempt. Why are you tying our hands? Where are we going?" </p>
<p>Lou just pulled Nolans wrist together and tied them tightly as he pressed a kiss to his lips "You'll see." </p>
<p>Daniel walked near Micheal but he backed away. "Your not tying my hands." </p>
<p>Daniel just looked at Lou "He isn't that trained. He gets like this alot." </p>
<p>Lou cut Nolan's bindings off "Babe, go tie his wrist before I hurt him. Make sure they are tight." </p>
<p>Nolan walked near Micheal as he began tying his wrist together tightly "I'm sorry Micheal." </p>
<p>Micheal just sighed "Its okay." </p>
<p>Nolan finished and walked back to Lou so he could get tied back, he knew it was better to not fight it. </p>
<p>Lou smiled "That's better, now you and him are going outside for awhile. If you run I'll shoot you in the leg. But first I have someone I want you both to see." </p>
<p>Daniel brought Mandy inside, she was tied up and she tape over her mouth. She was covered in bruises and blood. </p>
<p>Lou grabbed her by her hair "NOLAN, MICHEAL. LOOK AT HER. Isn't she pretty? She helped you both so now she's getting recycled in front of you. That's where we are going." </p>
<p>Nolan wanted to help her but he couldn't his wrist were tied so tight that they lost blood flow. So instead he looked at her with tears in his eyes "Lou, please she's innocent." </p>
<p>Lou laughed "Innocent like you? Innocent like Micheal? Nope, y'all aren't and Nethire is she. Nolan I do this out of love. Daniel does this out of love to." </p>
<p>Daniel walked over to Micheal as he grabbed his face "Open your eyes look at her. Look at what you did. OPEN YOUR EYES." </p>
<p>Micheal did what he was told and he started crying to "Daniel just stop for once, ill be better. I won't run away and ill stop encouraging Nolan with bad behavior." </p>
<p>Daniel just kissed him "Don't you think its to late for that?" </p>
<p>Micheal shook his head "No I don't." </p>
<p>Daniel and Lou laughed "Well we do. After she's dead you both will be depressed so you won't want to try to escape." </p>
<p>Lou picked Nolan up as he dragged Mandy behind him "Come on Daniel, lets go. Tuesday has opened recycling back up for me. The girls are waiting for us." </p>
<p>Daniel nodded and he picked Micheal up making sure to kick Mandy as he walked by her. Daniel pulled out a lighter handing it to Lou "In case they get out of hand burning is effective. I'd know, when i put my name into Micheal's skin I had to heat up the knife first." </p>
<p>Lou nodded " Aren't you worried you'll leave a permanent scar on him? He's pretty so don't ruin it. I might carve my name into Nolan, but id never just leave random scars that wouldn't be pretty." </p>
<p>Daniel nodded "any thing I've done to him won't leave a permanent scar, my name will heal nicely on his skin. The black eye and bruises on his body won't be noticeable in may be a couple weeks." </p>
<p>Lou laughed "I'd hope so or else you'd be disappointed I'm sure. We are here." </p>
<p>They stopped walking as they placed Nolan and Micheal down. Lou looked at Kitty with a smirk on his face. </p>
<p>"Start it up, i want them to watch it all." </p>
<p>Lydia looked at Micheal and Nolan in shock as she whispered to Tuesday "Those are the boys I told you about. The blue hair one called me a hippo in a pick up line, not gonna lie I find them both cute." </p>
<p>Tuesday just laughed "Lydia, they are taken by two powerful people here." </p>
<p>Daniel looked at them "Girls can you get to work, id like to watch the drama now." </p>
<p>They both nodded and helped kitty get it started, once it was started they gave Lou a thumbs up. </p>
<p>Lou smiled as he kicked Mandy inside it, she struggled as she got moved torwards her death. Micheal and Nolan screamed for them to turn it off. </p>
<p>Micheal looked at Nolan as he whispered to him "Put your back against mine, ill try to untie you." </p>
<p>Nolan nodded "Good idea". After three minutes they had untied each other. Nolan grabbed Micheals hand as they jumped onto the recycling conveyor belt to go after Mandy.</p>
<p>Nolan and Micheal tried getting the rope off of her. Micheal picked her up "Nolan, we aren't going to make it. She's heavy and this thing is fast." </p>
<p>Nolan just looked at him with wide eyes with fear "Micheal, i don't think i want to die." </p>
<p>Micheal just forced a smile "We aren't dying, its okay. None of us will." </p>
<p>Lou looked at Daniel with worry "THEY FUCKING JUMPED AFTER HER. KITTY TURN THAT FUCKING THING OFF NOW." </p>
<p>The girls turned off the machine as they looked down at the conveyor belt "Lou, we can see them. Do you want us to get them?" </p>
<p>Lou didn't give a response instead he ran down himself grabbing Nolan and Micheal away from Mandy and throwing them back up to Daniel. </p>
<p>Daniel tied them both back up, "Lou hand me the lighter when you get back up here." </p>
<p>Lou climbed back up "Let me use it first." He walked over to Nolan and burned his hand, smirking when Nolan tried pulling away. "YOU DON'T DO THAT AGAIN. WHOSE IDEA WAS IT?" </p>
<p>Nolan went to speak but he didn't get to due to Micheal. </p>
<p>Micheal looked at them both fearfully "It was my idea, all mine. I convinced Nolan to do it." </p>
<p>Daniel lifted up Micheals shirt and burned the bruise on his ribs, holding it there until Micheal screamed. "DONT FUCKING DO THAT AGAIN. MICHEAL, YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE HIS FRIEND BUT YOU PUT HIM IN DANGER."</p>
<p>Lou smiled "okay, well enough of that. Its almost too bad you two didn't manage to save Mandy. Now, you can watch her die." </p>
<p>Micheal tried getting up really fast to jump back on the belt but Daniel grabbed him by his shirt slamming him into the wall over and over again "YOU DONT FUCKING LISTEN. DON'T YOU EVEN CRY." </p>
<p>Lou grabbed Daniel off of Micheal "Stop it, I'm serious. Leave him alone, That child he's carrying is needed and if he gets stressed out to much than it'll die. Not only does it put your kid at risk, it also puts mine at risk, if Nolan sees you hurting Micheal it stresses him out." </p>
<p>Daniel didn't say anything he just nodded as he looked at Micheal angrily. "Okay Lou, than you put him in his place." </p>
<p>Lou nodded "okay than i will. Nolan watch Micheal. Make sure he dosen't try to help Mandy again. Same thing goes for you." </p>
<p>Nolan just nodded as he stood in front of Micheal. "Micheal, can we do anything?" </p>
<p>Micheal smiled "I already did, that isn't Mandy its a decoy. Lydia helped me replace it, she said me and you were cute so she would help us just this once. She also said that my hippo pick up line wasn't that bad but it did upset her." </p>
<p>Nolan smiled "ill have to thank her."</p>
<p>Micheal nodded "I did that to, i said thank you for you." </p>
<p>The decoy got burned and Lou picked Nolan up "You won't be seeing Micheal until the kids are born. Me and Daniel have agreed that since you and him can't be trusted together, you can't hang out." </p>
<p>Nolan just looked at Lou "Lou, you can't do that. I need him, he needs me. He's my best friend." </p>
<p>Lou laughed "I should care about this why? Say your goodbyes until 9 months from now." Lou placed him down so he could say goodbye. </p>
<p>Nolan hugged onto Micheal "Ill miss you so much, just don't commit suicide and obey Daniel please. I know your an engineer/model but please stop coming up with ideas." </p>
<p>Micheal just hugged him back "Its okay Nolan, I'm not going to die. Ill see you soon after all its just nine months, what could happen." </p>
<p>Nolan smiled "Thank you for acting like everything is okay." </p>
<p>Micheal nodded "Anytime." </p>
<p>Lou picked Nolan up as he carried him home. Daniel carried Micheal home making sure to take an opposite way from Lou so Micheal couldn't see Nolan.</p>
<p>Micheal just looked up at Daniel "I don't see the point in that, i could just look out the window and see him." </p>
<p>Daniel nodded "That's why I sealed the Windows in our bedroom. You can't see Lou's house now, so good luck. I also changed the locks, Lou has done the same thing at his house." . </p>
<p>Time skip 2 days later</p>
<p>Lou looked at Nolan as he smiled "Hey babe, how are you doing? I decided since you tried to help Mandy, your not eating for an extra day." </p>
<p>Nolan placed a hand on his stomach as he groaned, the child was giving him hell. "Lou, he or she is hungry now. I need to eat or I might lose it. You wouldn't want that would you?" </p>
<p>Lou nodded "Fine you win. What do you want to eat? Nevermind, ill cook." </p>
<p>Nolan sat at the dinner table feeling miserable when Lou put the food in front of him, he ate it instantly. The child was happy because it stopped kicking so much. </p>
<p>Lou locked at Nolan as he smiled "Do you feel better? Do you need more?" </p>
<p>Nolan nodded "I'm okay now, thank you. Do you know if Micheal ate yet? He was unstable and I'm worried he will do something." </p>
<p>Lou got serious "If he does any thing than He's living here with Daniel just so i can watch him. That child is what matters." </p>
<p>Nolan sighed "Lou, Micheal matters not just the kid." </p>
<p>Lou nodded "I know, I know. Ill ask Daniel if he's allowed him to eat yet." </p>
<p>Lou walked into Daniels yard and knocked on the door. </p>
<p>Daniel answered the door and smiled "Hey Lou, what's up?" </p>
<p>Lou sighed "Okay i know its not my job to tell you how to be a boyfriend but did Micheal eat yet? I know that Nolan was shaking with lack of food. So I'm wondering if Micheal is okay?" </p>
<p>Daniel nodded "he didn't eat and he isn't going to. He has a couple more days to go." </p>
<p>Lou tried looking inside the house "Can i see him?" </p>
<p>Daniel just shook his head "Id rather not." </p>
<p>Lou pushed past Daniel "I'm not asking." He walked up the stairs to see Micheal crying and wiping his bloody nose. He rushed over to him and began cleaning his face up. "Daniel, what the hell. What did he do?" </p>
<p>Daniel walked up the stairs "I was still angry at him for helping Mandy." </p>
<p>Lou sighed "Do you even have medicine for him? What does under his shirt look like?" </p>
<p>Daniel grabbed Micheal and ripped off his shirt "Stop flinching." </p>
<p>Micheal was shaking in fear as Lou grabbed his arm gently. </p>
<p>Lou just looked at the bruises with wide eyes "I know you beat him but this. I..I don't even. I'll get him medicine. This is bad, id never do this to Nolan." </p>
<p>Daniel just smirked "Well when your done leave him in the room." </p>
<p>Lou began putting cream on Micheal's bruises "Hey Micheal, are you doing okay? Is the kid doing okay? Can i feel?" </p>
<p>Micheal tried backing away but the wall stopped him from moving, his breathing was uneven due to fear "Just don't touch me." </p>
<p>Lou sighed "Okay, okay, just calm down. Ill leave the medicine with you and you can do it." </p>
<p>Micheal just nodded "thank you for the medicine. Please leave, you'll make Daniel more mad." </p>
<p>Lou just looked at him "Ill leave but do you need food? I brought some. You don't have to tell him." </p>
<p>Micheal just moved away from Lou "No, I have to do what he says or else he will hurt me." </p>
<p>Lou walked out of the house as he began thinking to himself 'is that what I do to Nolan, I hope not. I've never seen him look so destroyed. Even when Micheal yelled at me over Nolan going missing, he looked determined. I don't even see that any more." I have to be better for Nolan, i can't do that anymore.' </p>
<p>Micheal put the medicine over his bruises, he froze upon the door slamming open. </p>
<p>Daniel pinned Micheal to the door "What did you tell Lou? WHAT DID YOU SAY. DON'T MAKE ME HIT YOU." </p>
<p>Micheal felt a huge pain in his stomach making him cry, he looked down to see blood. "d..Daniel, I'm bleeding. My stomach hurts." </p>
<p>Daniel looked down and he let go of Micheal, he picked him up and placed him in bed "Its okay, ill get the bots." </p>
<p>Micheal just placed a hand on his stomach as he looked under the covers more blood, he felt terrible. </p>
<p>Daniel got the bots immediately and they confirmed that Micheal was still pregnant but this much stress would kill the child soon if his stress level didn't change. Daniel gave Micheal food and kissed his temple "Im so sorry Micheal, ill never hit you again. Ill try not to yell, ill help you with your medicine everyday." </p>
<p>Micheal just looked at him "Im not bleeding any more." </p>
<p>Daniel hugged him gently as he got in bed with him. "I love you" </p>
<p>Micheal just sobbed "You don't, unless you show your love through violence." </p>
<p>Daniel hugged him close to him "Hey don't cry, its okay."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The welcoming of life.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The childeren are born.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope y'all enjoy and next chapter coming soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks had gone by and Nolan was starting to miss Micheal, he sighed as he looked at Lou "Take me over there? Just for an hour or a minute. I want to see him." </p>
<p>Lou looked over from the T.V, "Babe, I don't know. Micheal didn't look okay when I visited, I don't want you seeing him and get stressed out. I promise Daniel is taking care of him." </p>
<p>Nolan sat on Lou's lap as he pressed their lips together, locking eyes with him "Please Louis, I want to go over there, and maybe when we get back home we could go to the bedroom." </p>
<p>Lou was blushing "Are you trying to bribe me with sex?" </p>
<p>Nolan nodded "Is it working?" </p>
<p>Lou smirked as he wrapped his arms around Nolan "Yeah, it worked. I'll take you for an hour or two." </p>
<p>Nolan smiled as he hugged Lou "Thank you so much." </p>
<p>Lou just smiled as he carried Nolan out the door and to Daniel's house, he put him down as he began knocking on the door. </p>
<p>Daniel answered the door "Hey Lou, sup Nolan, what brings y'all here?" </p>
<p>Nolan smiled "To see Micheal, can we come in." </p>
<p>Daniel moved out of the door way "He's upstairs laying down, I won't let him out of bed. So don't let him leave that bed." </p>
<p>Nolan just nodded as he ran upstairs smiling. </p>
<p>Lou looked at Daniel "Why can't he get out of bed? Something the matter?" </p>
<p>Daniel sighed "I was slamming him against the bathroom door as I screamed in his face after you left, he must have gotten to stressed because he was bleeding and his stomach hurt. He's okay but the bots said for him to try not to move and our kid would die if he remained stressed." </p>
<p>Lou was pissed "DANIEL, YOU FUCKING WHAT! ARE YOU NUTS? HE IS PREGNANT, YOU DONT FUCKING DO THAT." </p>
<p>Daniel shrugged "I deserve the yelling but quiet down, yelling stresses him out alot. You've got Nolan so don't act like me hitting Micheal is any different." </p>
<p>Lou just stared at him "It is different, id never put Nolan under so much stress to where he bleeds. I've been getting better at not hitting." </p>
<p>Daniel just laughed "Who are you trying to fool? You'll always be abusive, its like a monster you try to hide but when you let it out Its uncontrollable. I haven't hit or yelled at him since than." </p>
<p>Lou sighed "I know, you didn't have to remind me. So has that bruise medicine helped him?" </p>
<p>Daniel smiled "Yeah, he's so beautiful. He's eye isn't black any more, The bruises on his body aren't noticeable and the burn mark isn't notiable ethire. He's so pretty." </p>
<p>Lou smiled "I'm glad, maybe that will encourage you to not mess him up so bad." </p>
<p>Daniel laughed "It does. Should we go join Nolan upstairs?" </p>
<p>Lou shook his head "No, Nolan wanted to see Micheal. Its only fair I give them alone time." </p>
<p>Nolan opened the door to see Micheal sleeping, he walked over to him quietly as he sat down beside him. He smiled upon noticing that his bruises were gone. He placed his hand on Micheal's stomach gently, he couldn't stop smiling as he felt the kid move. </p>
<p>Micheal woke up from the kicking, he rubbed his eyes as he yawned. </p>
<p>Nolan looked at him "Goodmorning, sleeping beauty." </p>
<p>Micheal couldn't help but smile "Yeah right, my hairs a mess." He stopped yawning when he noticed that Nolan was there, he hugged him "How did you get here, I missed you. How have you been?" </p>
<p>Nolan hugged back "I missed you to, Lou let me come over. I've been going crazy, I missed our conversations, my bruises are healed. Lou's been being nicer to me, probaly because of the kid. How are you? Are you doing better? You look better. Why did Daniel say you can't leave the bed? You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." </p>
<p>Micheal sighed "I think I'm doing better, I'm not allowed to leave the bed only to shower because I almost lost the kid. I started bleeding and it wouldn't stop, I was scared my body would kill this kid. I'm still scared that my body will if I'm not careful." </p>
<p>Nolan held Micheal's hand "You won't lose your kid, I'm sure you won't. It'll be okay, you'll make it to nine months. Your kid was moving as you slept so I'm sure he or she is okay, it'll be strong like you." </p>
<p>Micheal just smiled "Nolan, thank you." </p>
<p>Lou and Daniel walked upstairs, entering the room quietly. Lou walked over to Micheal and Nolan as he sat down next to Nolan. </p>
<p>"That medicine works wonders, you both look amazing. So Micheal, your kid is it okay? I need that kid to make it." </p>
<p>Micheal just nodded "he or she is okay I think, I haven't bled recently." </p>
<p>Daniel got in bed with Micheal as he pulled him close to his chest, "Lou, the bots also said that sex isn't a good thing for male pregnancy, they said that it would be best if we wait." </p>
<p>Lou looked at Daniel "Come on, really? I have to wait to make love to my boyfriend?" </p>
<p>Daniel shrugged "I don't know, the bots brought it up to me when i was asking them if Micheal needed to stay in bed and what activities could he do. They said sexual acts was deffienatly not something he could do, they also said to tell you so you don't harm your kid on accident." </p>
<p>Lou put his head down as he looked at Nolan "did you know this?" </p>
<p>Nolan just shook his head "No, i guess cuddling and watching a movie is your reward for letting me come here instead of sex." </p>
<p>Lou nodded "Okay, that's fair enough. I get to pick the movie though."</p>
<p>9 months later. </p>
<p>Nolan woke up in the middle of the night as he felt the wetness underneath himself 'did i just pee myself? No, that isn't right. My stomach hurts, holy fuck.' He shook Lou waking him up as he panicked "LOU, GET UP. MY WATER BROKE, GO GET THE BOTS." </p>
<p>Lou jumped out of bed as he put on his slippers to get the bots "Ill be right back." </p>
<p>Nolan just nodded as he tried laying back down, the pain in his stomach kept growing and each new wave of pain came five minutes apart.</p>
<p>Lou returned with the bots, he watched anxiously as they placed the anesthesia over Nolan's face, once he was knocked out they began cutting open his stomach and taking the child out. Lou almost fainted upon looking at Nolan cut open so he had to walk out for a minute. Upon his return back in the room, he saw them stitching Nolan back up. He walked into the bathroom to see them cleaning the blood off of his son, he smiled at the newborn as tears fell down his cheechs. The bots finished cleaning the child up and placed him in Lou's arms. </p>
<p>Lou held the child close to him "Your so beautiful, your dirty blonde hair is adorable." Lou stopped talking when he noticed his son's eyes "Y..you have multi colored eyes. That's what I wanted, you have beautiful eyes, ones blue and the other is green. I love you, Leo. I can't wait for your dad to wake up so he can meet you." </p>
<p>Leo just reached his tiny hand up and began holding onto Lou's finger, he giggled upon looking at his dad. </p>
<p>Lou could feel his heart melting, each time he looked at his son he fell in love all over again. He rocked him to sleep as he sang a quiet lullaby "Hush now my baby, I love you don't cry." He kissed Leo's forehead as he laid next Nolan placing Leo in between them. </p>
<p>Nolan woke up hours later, he smiled as tears of joy fell down his face. His son was beautiful, he is perfect. Nolan gently kissed Leo's head as he looked at Lou "Did you name him?" </p>
<p>Lou nodded "His name is Leo." </p>
<p>Nolan nodded "I like that. It suits him." </p>
<p>Leo opened his eyes as he reached out for Nolan, Nolan let him hug his finger. </p>
<p>Nolan just looked at his son "Lou, his eyes. I don't know if you wanted them like that." </p>
<p>Lou kissed Nolan "I wouldn't change a thing about him. He's perfect in every way, I just wish he had freckles." </p>
<p>Leo fell back asleep as he hugged onto Nolan's finger, smiling in his sleep. </p>
<p>At Daniel's house. </p>
<p>Daniel smiled at Micheal as he cuddled him "You know nights like this are perfect, us cuddled up watching movies. Your so beautiful." </p>
<p>Micheal just smiled "Daniel, be quiet I'm trying to watch the movie." </p>
<p>Daniel kissed Micheal but stopped when he felt something wet "babe are you bleeding again?! Ill go get the bots." He ran out of the house as he got alot of bots to come. He ran over to Micheal "I got the bots, it's okay. Your okay. They are going to take care of you and our child." </p>
<p>Micheal nodded "I'm not bleeding you goof, it's my water. It broke." </p>
<p>Daniel carried Micheal to the bed easily as the bots places the mask over his face, Daniel held Micheal's hand the whole time. Once it was over, he waited for the bots to clean up his newborn. </p>
<p>The bots placed the newborn in Daniel's arms "Congratulations on your son. He has strong lungs, he's healthy. Micheal is doing amazing, he'll be awake in a couple hours. Do you have a name for him?" </p>
<p>Daniel smiled "Micheal liked the name Andrew so we can go with that." The bots walked away and Daniel just smiled at his son "Your so beautiful, you have such pretty light tan skin. Beautiful blue eyes like your dad, your hair is so beautiful the way the brown fades into blue. Andrew, I'll love you forever." He walked near the bed and laid down next to Micheal holding Andrew in his arms. </p>
<p>Micheal woke up as he looked at Daniel, he didn't want to like this kid because of everything that happened during his pregnancy but now that he saw the newborn in front of him. He couldn't help but fall in love with him. "Daniel, he's beautiful, did you name him without me?" </p>
<p>Daniel looked at Micheal "Yes but he's named Andrew, like you wanted." </p>
<p>Micheal smiled "Thank you, can I hold him?" </p>
<p>Daniel put Andrew on Micheal's chest as he smiled watching Micheal move Andrew's hair out of his face. </p>
<p>The bots came over to Daniel "Can we have a word with you?" </p>
<p>Daniel nodded and walked out of the room. </p>
<p>The bots handed Daniel a pink blanket with a dead female infant in it, "We are sorry Daniel, we couldn't save your daughter. Micheal had twins but when he bled the first time your daughter got a brain bleed when Micheal got slammed into the door. We tried saving her but only your son was save able." </p>
<p>Daniel could feel himself crying "I..I k..killed m..my..d..daughter? No, this isn't right. I loved them." </p>
<p>The bots nodded "Would you like us to bury her body in your yard or cremation?" </p>
<p>Daniel didn't want to answer "Can't you save her? Can anything be done? If nothing can be done I want her buried in the backyard with a rose bush next to her, her name is Rosely." </p>
<p>The bots took Rosely from Daniel as they began putting her in the ground. </p>
<p>Daniel walked back inside the room as he laid down next to Micheal, "I have to tell you something." </p>
<p>Micheal looked at him seriously "What happened?" </p>
<p>Daniel sighed "Nothing, I just wanted to tell you I love you." He knew that he could never tell Micheal about their daughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Lou snaps.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lou snaps and he dosent know how to handle it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so major angst and rape in this chapter. I hope y'all enjoy and next chapter coming soon. Mentions of Ox.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lou smiled as he woke Nolan up "Babe, i got Leo ready, we are going to Daniel's to see the baby." </p>
<p>Nolan yawned as he got up "Goodmorning, you and Leo look nice today." </p>
<p>Lou smiled "Thank you dear, i have breakfast cooked downstairs and after you eat we can go over." </p>
<p>Nolan kissed Lou "That sounds amazing." He began getting dressed as he smiled to himself 'Its been nine months without Lou yelling or hitting. I think he's changed, I think I'm actually starting to love him back.' He walked down stairs to see Lou playing peek a boo with Leo. After they finished eating they walked over to Daniel's house and knocked. </p>
<p>Daniel opened the door as he smiled at Leo, "He's adorable. I think he looks more like Nolan though." </p>
<p>Lou laughed "I hope so, now move so we can come in." </p>
<p>Daniel just nodded as he moved aside "Can i hold him? If That's okay?" </p>
<p>Nolan nodded as he placed Leo in Daniel's arms "So where's Micheal? And your child? Did you guys get a boy or girl?" </p>
<p>Daniel was quiet for a moment "A son, just a son." </p>
<p>Lou put his hand on Daniel's shoulder, he could tell something was wrong. "Daniel, come with me outside, babe take Leo please. I have something to discuss with him." </p>
<p>Daniel followed Lou outside, they stopped in front of the rose bush, Daniel felt guilt as he looked at the plant. "What do you want Lou, do you know? How?" </p>
<p>Lou locked eyes with Daniel staring him down "I know your hiding something, I've read your file over and over again. I've had you with me for months, I've been looking after you. So what is it?" </p>
<p>Daniel just looked at Lou as he began crying, "It was my fault, Micheal was pregnant with twins and when i slammed him into the bathroom door it caused our daughter a brain bleed. Micheal dosen't know but I do, i can't tell him." </p>
<p>Lou hugged Daniel pulling him onto his chest as he wiped his tears "Hey, just let it out. Its okay, its not your fault." </p>
<p>Daniel just shook his head "DON'T TELL ME ITS NOT MY FAULT. IT IS, WHAT THE HELL WOULD HE SAY?" </p>
<p>Lou didn't say anything he just patted his back, as he pressed a kiss to Daniel's forehead. 'i took it to far, but at the same time I was like this with Ox until he decided to leave me so i recycled him. Daniel will be different, he'll stay as my little brother  forever.' </p>
<p>Daniel just looked up at Lou confused as he got out of his arms "The fuck you kiss my forehead for? The fuck." </p>
<p>Lou just shrugged "Well, what do you think we are? To be honest i want to keep you with me. You've grown on me a lot." </p>
<p>Daniel backed away "Um, i thought we were friends. Just friends nothing more nothing less." </p>
<p>Lou could feel himself growing angry "DANIEL, I TOOK CARE OF YOU. I BOUGHT YOU A HOUSE, I ALLOWED A SURGERY FOR YOU TO HAVE A FAMILY WITH THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE. I MADE SURE YOU ALWAYS HAD YOUR FAVORITE SNACK, I LET YOU TRAIN THE OTHER DOLLS WITH ME. I CONSIDER YOU MY BROTHER. YOU BELONG TO ME, YOUR MY FAMILY." </p>
<p>Daniel backed away "I don't belong to any one." </p>
<p>Lou grabbed him by his wrist and pinned him down, it had been so long since he felt like his world was being ripped from underneath him. "DANIEL, THIS FAMILY IS MY HAPPINESS. YOU, NOLAN, MICHEAL, LEO, AND ANDREW. I NEED YOU ALL, NONE OF YOU ARE LEAVING ME. I'LL GO AS FAR TO CHAIN YOU ALL IN MY BASEMENT." </p>
<p>Daniel could feel fear growing inside him "okay, okay just calm down." </p>
<p>Lou got off of him as he helped him up "Sorry, I couldn't control myself." </p>
<p>Daniel just laughed out of nervousness "Yeah, no dip Sherlock." </p>
<p>Micheal and Nolan walked outside holding the kids, Micheal walked over to the rose bush "When did you plant a rose bush? It's pretty, I've always loved roses. Its a beautiful flower." </p>
<p>Lou and Daniel looked at each other with a worried expression. </p>
<p>Daniel just looked at Micheal "I have to say something important. So that rose bush is… Its.. Its a red one, your favorite kind of rose." </p>
<p>Micheal just looked confused "okay? I'm going to put Andrew in his crib, he's tired. Nolan, if you want Leo can sleep with him until you go home, Leo looks tired." </p>
<p>Nolan smiled as he walked inside with Micheal so they could put the kids in the crib.</p>
<p>Lou put his hands on Daniels shoulders "Do not tell him. Whatever you do, don't tell him." </p>
<p>Daniel started hyperventilating "Fuck he's smart, he already knows, I'm sure he does. He knows that i killed his daughter I'm sure he does. He must have known that i caused our sons twin to die when I slammed him into the bathroom door." </p>
<p>Micheal just looked at them both in shock, he ease dropped because Nolan said he would put the kids to sleep if he wanted to go back outside and see the rose bush so he agreed. </p>
<p>Micheal could feel tears falling down his face as he placed a hand on his stomach "YOU TWO, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. DANIEL YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER!!! WHAT THE HELL, YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME. AND YOU LOU, YOU SAID NOT TO TELL ME. I HATE YOU BOTH, ALL YOU TWO DO IS TORTURE OTHERS TO SATISFY YOURSELEVES."  He pushed Lou and stole the portal key, jumping the fence of their house. He ran to the portal as Lou and Daniel chased after him, Micheal shoved the key in and ran into the portal dropping the key behind him as it shut. </p>
<p>Lou just stared at the now shut portal, he quickly opened it again but he didn't see Micheal. He looked at Daniel angrily "You didn't fucking grab him in time. Now i lost a family member." He grabbed Daniel by the hair and yanked him back to the house "YOU AREN'T LEAVING TO. NO ONE ELSE. I'LL LOCK YOU IN THE BASEMENT BEFORE YOU LEAVE." </p>
<p>Nolan ran outside confused "What's going on? I heard Micheal screaming and cussing, it wasn't like him at all. Why are you pulling Daniel's hair? Let him go." </p>
<p>Lou couldn't help but laugh out of pain "This is so fucking funny. Micheal just bolted, he jumped the fence, stole my key. And than he ran into the portal of the big world, he just up and left like nothing mattered. Well, ill find him. I promise Nolan, ill bring him back. Ill send kitty, Tuesday, and Lydia after that little bitch." </p>
<p>Nolan looked terrified at Lou "What are you going to do to him when he gets back?" </p>
<p>Lou smiled "Not me, Daniel will. Ill have him rape him beat him or starve him, perhaps all of them. That WHORE just fucking left." 'My family wants to leave me? That's fine. Ill see how far they go.' </p>
<p>Nolan was scared "Lou, your hurting Daniel." </p>
<p>Lou let go of Daniels hair "Nolan stay inside, me and Daniel have things to attend to. I SAID GET YOUR ASS INSIDE NOW. ILL DEAL WITH YOU WHEN I GET HOME." </p>
<p>Nolan ran inside as he locked the door behind him. 'what the hell is going on with Lou?" </p>
<p>Lou grabbed Daniel by his arm as he dragged him all the way back to the recycling tunnel. "I'm going to show you fear, im going to tell and show you what happens to little brothers that think of leaving me. I'm going to hurt you so bad, I know your thinking about leaving, i can see it on your face." </p>
<p>Daniel was terrified so he tried running but Lou shot his leg making him scream in pain "YOU SHOT ME."</p>
<p>Lou just smiled as he grabbed Daniel by his leg dragging Daniel back towards him, he began tying his wrist so tight he lost blood flow. "My first brother Ox, funny story actually. Green bunny with an X over his one eye, no one knows how he came here but I helped him alot thinking he would want to stay but he actually tried leaving so I brought him here and cut his ears off than i tied his ears together and used it to cover his mouth. So much blood but he deserved it, i was going to rape him so I could scare him into staying but oh he was to ugly so I cut his arms off than his tongue because he screamed so much. After that I kissed his forehead than I kicked him into recycling and watched him burn. But you Daniel, your pretty so guess what you get? Im going to rape you and if you scream I'm cutting your tongue off. You'll be to scared to leave. When Micheal gets back, ill do the same to him. Nolan the love of my life, when I get back im carving my name into his skin than ill make love to him by force. i love you all so much." </p>
<p>Daniel was trying not to cry "Brothers don't hurt brothers. If you really see me as your brother than stop and we can go home." </p>
<p>Lou just began cutting Daniel's clothes off "That isn't going to work. Now be quiet. It'll be over soon and we will be back home." </p>
<p>Daniel was just looking at Lou with fear, he gasped when the cold air hit his skin, he wished he was anywhere but here. He groaned when Lou ran his hand along his chest. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME."</p>
<p>Lou brought the knife up to Daniel's lips "OPEN YOUR MOUTH. OR DO I HAVE TO FORCE YOU?" </p>
<p>Daniel started crying "Ill be quiet, don't cut my tongue out please. Lou, ill be a good brother." </p>
<p>Lou smiled sadisticly as he brought the knife down to his chest carving Micheal and his name into Daniel's chest. </p>
<p>Daniel bit his tongue trying not to let the sounds of pain escape his mouth. </p>
<p>Lou finished and kissed the fresh cut "Its a work of art. Isn't it dear little brother." He shoved his fingers inside the smaller male forcefully "Your really tight to already be bleeding, but than again Nolan bled to. It worked well as lube, yours will to." </p>
<p>Daniel felt so small, his thoughts running wild 'i hate this. I shouldn't be the one being fingered, i was supposed to be wearing the pants. Is this how i made Micheal feel? I'm a bad person, I wish he would stop, this isn't right.' </p>
<p>Lou positioned himself between Daniel's legs, he smiled as he noticed the fear in his brothers eyes "Hey, it's okay. It's just 7 inches after all. If Nolan can take it, you can to. Huh, your 7 inches to. That's impressive, well if Micheal can do it so can you. Its not that bad." Lou didn't get Daniel time to speak instead he forced all 7 inches inside the other male with a forceful thrust. </p>
<p>Daniel started struggling against the bidining on his wrist, he was crying 'This is my punishment for what i did, karma is a bitch.' He hated the feeling of Lou's breath on his ear and the sounds of pleasure. The sound of the skin slapping on skin was the worse to him. His body hurt, it felt like he was being ripped, it burned from the intrusion of Lou's length. </p>
<p>Lou bit into Daniels neck as he continued humping him with forceful rapid thrust "You know Daniel, your a good little brother. I haven't had sex in 9 months, i needed this. I never realized that you smell like cotton candy, its so sweet." </p>
<p>Daniel went to protest but Lou covered his mouth "Id rather you not speak, aww your crying? Its okay your big brother is here. Fuck, I'm going to cum. Mind if I cum inside?" </p>
<p>Daniel nodded his head no in protest, but he stopped moving when he felt the hot liquid feel his body. </p>
<p>Lou pulled out as he removed his hand from Daniel's mouth. "Come on, ill carry you home. Pull away or refuse me and ill hurt you worse than I already did." </p>
<p>Daniel sobbed as Lou picked him up, he spoke between shaky breaths "w..why..d..did..y..y..you..do..th..that?" </p>
<p>Lou just smiled "To ensure your to scared to leave. I would be if i were you because I'm more than willing to take it farther. Its like you said, i have a monster inside me and when it gets lose i can't stop it. When Micheal gets found, you better get him before i do." </p>
<p>Daniel didn't respond instead he just sobbed quietly the whole way back, until he fell asleep due to exhaustion. </p>
<p>Lou smiled as he opened the door and placed him in his room. "Babe, I'm home. I placed Daniel in the room with the kids. So get your ass over here." </p>
<p>Nolan looked at the blood on Lou "What did you do?" </p>
<p>Lou was getting angry "I SAID GET OVER HERE." </p>
<p>Nolan quickly went over to Lou "Your covered in blood. What happened?" </p>
<p>Lou grabbed him and pinned him on the bed "I just taught Daniel a lesson, I see him as my younger brother and i may have raped him to put him in his place but don't worry. Your the only one im in love with in a romantic way, brother love is different. And Nolan, I love you to death." </p>
<p>Nolan's eyes widened "To death? What do you mean?" </p>
<p>Lou smiled "You'll find out if you try to leave me." He began kissing up Nolan's body as he removed his clothing. </p>
<p>Nolan struggled against him "Lou, you raped Daniel. Haven't you done enough for tonight? And besides I don't want to." </p>
<p>Lou looked possessive at Nolan "I wasn't asking you." He placed a ball gag in Nolans mouth to shut him up and than he finished taking his clothes. He looked at Nolan's naked body "You have such a sexy figure, don't you sex doll? I can't wait to fuck you again."</p>
<p> Lou began sucking Nolan off, smiling to himself when Nolan tried shutting his legs but it was easy for Lou to hold them open. He stopped sucking when Nolan was hard "Aww my sex doll, he's so cute. I adore you, I love you. I'm going to fuck your brains out." He flipped Nolan onto his stomach as he began fingering him. After he finished with that he positioned himself in front of Nolan's entrance and then slowly slid himself inside of Nolan taking it easy on him. After he was fully inside, he was still making sure to not hurt Nolan to much. </p>
<p>Nolan made sounds of protest or pleasure, Lou couldn't tell but he didn't care. </p>
<p>Lou began thrusting inside Nolan as he left hickeys all along his neck. He kept a rapid pace as he fucked him without mercy, the bed creeked louder with each thrust. Lou undid the ball gag so he could hear Nolan's moans. "Doll, i think i found the spot that makes you moan."</p>
<p> Lou hit that spot inside Nolan making him moan "L..Lou, f..fuck..y..you..a.are..good..ah..at..this." </p>
<p>Lou began going slower, it went to rape to love making. Lou began kissing Nolan slowly and passionately as he fucked him. </p>
<p>Lou could feel himself starting to get close to his climax when Nolan tightened around him cumming onto the bed sheets. </p>
<p>Lou pulled out cumming all over Nolan's body,  he pressed a kiss to Nolan's head "Your amazing, i love you. Ill change the sheets after we shower." </p>
<p>Nolan just hugged Lou "When Micheal comes back, promise me you won't hurt him. Promise me you won't force yourself on him. I know your upset he left but i am to, he had a good reason though I'm sure of it." </p>
<p>Lou sighed "Ill try but he gets mouthy with me, im going to hurt him."</p>
<p>Nolan looked down "I was afraid you'd say that." </p>
<p>Lou just pulled Nolan close as he hugged him "Babe, ill try not to hurt him. It's just I'm used to people leaving and when Micheal actually ran away it set me off. I'm still not okay, I still feel like i need to go put a collar around Daniel's neck but I trust you wouldn't leave me."</p>
<p>Nolan just kissed Lou's forehead "I'm not going to leave Louis. Just you have to stop being a psycho when things don't go your way." </p>
<p>Lou nodded "Ill try." </p>
<p>After they showered Nolan decided that he would change the sheets so he walked into the living room to get a sheet from the closet to see Lou standing behind him angry. </p>
<p>"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TRY TO LEAVE. NO, THE ONLY WAY YOUR GOING TO LEAVE ME IS THROUGH THE WINDOW." he grabbed Nolan by the hair and dragged him up stairs, he smashed the window as he tried to drag Nolan torwards it "THATS THE ONLY WAY YOUR GOING TO LEAVE ME." </p>
<p>Nolan was crying as he began hugging onto Lou for dear life "I wasn't leaving, i wasn't leaving." </p>
<p>Lou sat down with Nolan as he grabbed him by his face "Say that you love me." </p>
<p>Nolan was terrified as he spoke through sobs and shaky breaths "I love you." </p>
<p>Lou smiled "Say it again. Say you won't leave." </p>
<p>Nolan locked eyes with him " I love you, I love you, I love you, I'm never leaving you." </p>
<p>Lou kissed Nolan as he picked him up and placed him in bed, he spooned him as he fell asleep. </p>
<p>Nolan had trouble falling asleep 'He was going to throw me out the window. Holy fuck. This is crazy. I hope Micheal stays gone, Lou is going to be so pissed that he ran away.' </p>
<p>Micheal looked around the big world, he stopped moving and just sat down 'Omg, I actually did that. I ran away, i had a daughter. Where am I? What did I do? How could i leave Nolan? I didn't mean to I just got overwhelmed with emotions, i didn't know what to do.'. </p>
<p>He stopped moving when a brown hair little girl picked him up as she smiled holding him close "Hi little doll, my name is Rose. You are going to come home with me, ill take good care of you." </p>
<p>Micheal didn't know why but he actually enjoyed this, being carried by a child. He froze in fear when he saw Kitty, Tuesday, and Lydia searching the area, Lydia saw him because she began pointing at him and they all ran falling in front of the little girl. </p>
<p>She looked at them with wide eyes "Look, hmm you look like a model or a smart person so ill call you miles. Miles look, I found three pretty girl dolls, they can come home with me and you won't be lonely when I go to school. She picked Kitty, Tuesday and Lydia up and she carried them all to her house and to her room.</p>
<p>Micheal just glanced over at Kitty fear rising inside him 'oh no, they are going to kill me. I can sense it.' </p>
<p>Rose put them all on her bed as she kissed thier foreheads "Miles, keep the lady's company I have to eat dinner. I'll be back when I'm done okay?" She waved bye to her dolls before shutting her door. </p>
<p>Kitty jumped on Micheal when the door closed "MICHEAL, I FOUND YOU. YOUR COMING HOME, YOUR FAMILY IS WAITING." </p>
<p>Micheal just looked up at her "Kitty, can we talk about this first?" </p>
<p>She duct tapped his mouth as they carried him outside the house and back into the store, once they were hidden kitty opened a portal to the institute of perfection and they all went inside it. They carried Micheal back to Lou's house when they removed the duct tape they realised he had fainted. Kitty unlocked the door and smiled as she woke him up. </p>
<p>Lou looked around the room as he got out of bed "Kitty, this must be good for you to wake me up. Did you find him?" </p>
<p>She nodded "Yes, he fainted from stress most likely, he is on the couch." </p>
<p>Lou smiled "Your excused, good work girls." He walked downstairs as he looked at Micheal "You thought you'd get away? Nope not again." He placed a house arrest braclet on Micheal's wrist. He waited hours in the dark for Micheal to wake up. </p>
<p>Micheal groaned as he looked around freezing in place when he saw Lou "hey Lou….I..i..can..explain." </p>
<p>Lou grabbed him by his wrist "Oh no need to. I get it, i put a tracker on you. And now I'm going to hurt you so bad that you'll be to scared to leave." He got ontop of Micheal as he put his hand in between his legs. </p>
<p>Micheal looked up fearfully "Lou, stop. Please, I won't do that again." </p>
<p>Lou began putting his hand down Micheal's pants "I don't know if you mean it. But your going to." He covered Micheal's mouth as he ripped his clothes off. </p>
<p>Micheal tried kicking Lou off but Lou just tied his hands above his head and straddled his hips making sure he couldn't move at all. </p>
<p>Lou smiled "You really are pretty, but it isn't even about that. Its about teaching you what happens to people who try to leave me. I'm not even going to use lube, just a little spit. If you scream no one can hear you, no one can help you because you did this to yourself. No one to blame but you." </p>
<p>Lou positioned himself between Micheals legs as he felt tears dripping down his hand "Your crying already? Honey, i haven't even started. Your lucky compared to Daniel earlier today." He shoved himself inside Micheal, he smiled as he saw the blood "Your bleeding, that's good. I hope it hurts alot." He began shoving Micheal's head into the pillows as he pulled his hair, slamming into him with each thrust making sure to go deeper and quicken the pace with each thrust.</p>
<p>Micheal was crying underneath him, his body hurt alot. It burned alot and he felt like his inside were being moved each time Lou pushed in and out. He hated this every part of it. The blood on his inner thighs gave him ptsd of the night his daughter died, it felt so similar. </p>
<p>Lou pulled out and cummed all over Micheal, he pulled out as he let go of his hair "Welcome back home by the way. Ill start the shower when your done ill carry you in the room with Daniel." </p>
<p>Micheal didn't say anything but he was for sure terrified of Lou now. After his shower he tried walking himself to the room but he fell due to the soreness his body felt so Lou carried him and placed him next to Daniel. </p>
<p>Lou shut the door as he smiled 'This is my family, and I'm not letting any one or anything take it away from me.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lou is getting worse with his abusesive nature torwards his loved ones.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Its 4:18 A.M im sorry if i have typos, ill try to fix them tommorow. I'm tired but i had to do another chapter 😂.  I hope y'all enjoy next chapter coming soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lou smiled as he woke up the next morning, he felt refreshed like a weight lifted off his shoulders as he smirked to himself 'Good job me, You've saved your family. Now, every one should be to scared to disagree with me or even try to leave. Maybe ill cook breakfast for them and we can eat together.' He walked down stairs and began cooking. </p>
<p>An hour later Nolan woke up as he yawned looking around the room, he sighed upon looking at the broken window, he walked over to it and picked up some glass 'Last night..kind of fucked up. I don't know what today brings.' He walked downstairs into the kitchen as he saw Lou setting up the table. "Goodmorning?" </p>
<p>Lou smiled as hugged Nolan "Goodmoring babe, how are you today? About last night you know i love you to death right?" </p>
<p>Nolan looked up at him as he tried not to flinch "I..I know. Anyway what are you cooking? It smells good." </p>
<p>Lou picked Nolan up bridal style as he placed him in his seat "I cooked every one separate meals, each meal has the person's favorites foods. So I hope today goes well, I'm sure it will. After all babe, i got Micheal back. That's good news right?" </p>
<p>Nolan looked at Lou with a worried expression "You..you didn't hurt him right?" </p>
<p>Lou smirked statistically "I might have but hey i had to. Daniel got it to. Micheal is fine I promise. We will be a happy family." </p>
<p>Nolan looked away "what did you do to them?" </p>
<p>Lou couldn't help but laugh "I did what i had to. I ALWAYS DO WHAT I HAVE TO. I DID THIS FOR YOU, DON'T YOU WANT PEOPLE TO STAY FOREVER. I DO, YOU, DANIEL, MICHEAL, NO ONE IS STANDING IN MY WAY AND IF YOU OR ANYONE THINKS OTHERWISE ILL- I lost my temper sorry. But if you don't smile I'm taking a knife and cutting your mouth into a smile." </p>
<p>Nolan was terrified so he forced a smile and said nothing. </p>
<p>Lou kissed him "See? That isn't so bad. Ill go see if Micheal and Daniel are awake yet. Leo and Andrew ill have Daniel and Micheal bring them down here considering they are the last ones down here. Nolan did I mention how much i adore you? I really do and I'd hate to mess up your face." </p>
<p>Daniel walked downstairs quietly as he ease dropped 'Lou's fucking nuts, what now? How is he acting like this is fine. Like a normal day, it really isn't.' </p>
<p>Lou walked upstairs as he smiled grabbing Daniel by his arm "Good morning little brother sleep well?" </p>
<p>Daniel was trying not to look scared so he just pulled away from Lou "Yeah i slept fine i guess, i don't know." </p>
<p>Lou pinned him up against the wall as he put his leg in between his legs "Daniel, didn't I tell you not to pull away from me. Your not allowed to do that, or do i need to teach you another lesson? Id be more than happy to do that maybe this time I bend your fingers backwards until they break? Or rip your nails off? Or ill pull your teeth out. I love you little brother your so cute with that expression." </p>
<p>Daniel was shaking as whimpers escaped his mouth "Lou, i have to go get Andrew, Leo, and wake up Micheal. I won't pull away from you anymore just let me go." </p>
<p>Lou smiled as he let go "I'm in a good mood and I don't want your blood all over the place because we are about to eat. Ill go with you to get the kids and wake up your boyfriend. Your welcome for getting him back by the way." </p>
<p>Daniel just backed away "What did you do to Micheal? He was holding onto me last night crying. He didn't want to tell me so i didn't push him to open up to me. I thought you said i could punish him not you." </p>
<p>Lou laughed "You really think I'd trust you to punish him? No not at all, Your to nice to him. I just raped him not as bad as I did you though." </p>
<p>Daniel just looked down "You shouldn't have done that. He isn't yours, he's mine." </p>
<p>Lou nodded "Okay, I get it. I won't do it again." </p>
<p>Nolan walked up the stairs "Am I interrupting something? Should i go back downstairs?" </p>
<p>Lou picked Nolan up as he kissed him "You interrupting me? No never, I love you. Me and Daniel were just discussing things again." </p>
<p>Nolan nodded "Okay than. So are we waking up Micheal now?" </p>
<p>Lou didn't answer instead they opened door to see Micheal trying to take off his house arrest braclet. </p>
<p>Micheal froze upon seeing Lou "This looks bad but I wasn't taking it off." </p>
<p>Lou put Nolan down as he grabbed Micheal by his wrist so hard it cracked. "you must think I'm a fool right? No, I don't think so. A broken wrist serves you right don't even cry. Its your fault, you couldn't obey." </p>
<p>Micheal had tears falling down his face as his wrist kept cracking as Lou tightened his grip. "let go please. ill leave it on. It hurts stop." </p>
<p>Daniel made Lou let go "Don't touch him, his wrist is broke. Just leave it alone." </p>
<p>Lou punched Daniel making him fall "you don't defend anyone when I'm teaching a lesson. He may be your boyfriend but he's part of our family and he likes to try my fucking patience. But since you want to take his punishment ill let you." He pinned Daniel down as he grabbed a pair of pliers forcing his mouth open. He tightened the pliers around Daniel's back tooth "Well little brother i do this out of love." </p>
<p>Daniel struggled underneath him, tears falling down again, he couldn't speak because of the pliers in his mouth, he screamed upon the feeling of his tooth being ripped from his gums, blood began filling in his mouth making him choke up blood. </p>
<p>Lou smiled as he yanked the tooth out, "Should we pull another? No one will be able to see since its your back ones. I think we should." </p>
<p>Nolan walked over to Lou "Please don't, he's had enough. Lou let's just go down stairs and eat as a family you wanted that right? Its enough for today, you broke Micheal's wrist. You pulled Daniel's tooth. What's next?" </p>
<p>Lou got up as he pinned Nolan against the wall "I decide when its enough." He slapped Nolan so hard it left a bruise. Lou backed away as he looked down at Nolan "Fix your hair than come downstairs." He looked over at Daniel and Micheal "Fix your mouth, get rid of the blood. Micheal get a cast. You three look so ugly right now, the only thing that each of you have is a good body. Your lucky that I decided to pick you three because no one else would. Get the kids and bring them down stairs." He walked downstairs slamming the door behind him. </p>
<p>Micheal sat down beside Daniel "I'm so sorry, its my fault. I never would have if i had known." </p>
<p>Daniel just forced a smile "It's okay, its not your fault. You and Nolan aren't ugly so don't let it bother you guys. I probably sound annoying, my tongue won't leave the whole alone. It fucking hurts." </p>
<p>Micheal walked over to Nolan as he helped him up "Are you okay?" </p>
<p>Nolan just hugged Micheal "im okay, he just gets like this some time. We need to get down there before we make him mad." </p>
<p>About 30 minutes later all of them walked down stairs and sat down in thier seats. Lou smiled at them "Today is perfect wouldn't you agree?" </p>
<p>No one said anything just ate quietly. </p>
<p>Lou just looked at them "I hope you all aren't scared of me. Id hate for the kids to grow up thinking I'm scary so i expect new behavior from every one. After all everything i did you can get over. Broken wrists heal, brushes heal, missing teeth heal. You three are being dramatic, about forcing myself on you all im sure you three enjoyed it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A new start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daniel helps Micheal and Nolan escape.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry its short. Next chapter coming soon, so did Daniel get redeemed yet?  😂 the bottom half is posted weird so I'm sorry it looks like that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel looked at the clock 'fuck three A.M, well i better not wait. Ill get Nolan, Micheal, and the kids out of here'. He sighed as he walked into Lou's room quietly as he took the camera controller out of the desk breaking it quietly. He walked over to Nolan and shook him slightly speaking above a whisper "Come with me." </p><p>Nolan rubbed his eyes as he looked at Daniel "what are you doing? Its still dark outside."</p><p>Daniel just picked him up and put him down in the living room "Listen I broke the camera's, you and Micheal and the kids are leaving tonight. Lydia will help you, She knows a place. Ill stay here with Lou, that should give you some time. Ill go wake up Micheal, I also packed y'all's  bags." </p><p>Nolan just hugged Daniel "Daniel...are you sure? Why?" </p><p>Daniel just hugged back "I'm better now, I'm trying to be better. I don't like it when you and Micheal get hit, I'm sorry if I caused any pain to you Nolan." </p><p>Nolan just slightly smiled "You didn't not to me, you are better than you were." </p><p>Daniel walked upstairs as he woke Micheal up "Goodmorning love, i packed your bags. You can take our son and go with Nolan. Here, ill get rid of that tracker on your wrist." </p><p>Micheal looked confused as Daniel broke the tracker off "what? Why? Your helping me escape now?" </p><p>Daniel just smiled as he kissed him "If you love someone, you'll let them go. I love you. I love our son and I love Nolan to. This family grew on me. </p><p>Micheal just kissed him back "You can come to?" </p><p>Daniel just carried him downstairs "Not today, ill meet you soon okay?"</p><p>Micheal just sighed "Your lying to make me feel better."</p><p>Daniel nodded "You could tell?" He put Micheal down as he walked upstairs to get Andrew and Leo. He kissed both of the kids foreheads before giving them to Nolan and Micheal. </p><p>Andrew reached out for Daniel as they walked out the door. Micheal looked up at Daniel as he kissed him "I love you, i never thought I'd feel that way torwards you." </p><p> Daniel felt tears running down his face as he hugged him one last time "I love you to, now leave before Lou wakes up." </p><p>Micheal let go and ran away with Nolan. </p><p>Lydia grabbed them both "Boys this way slow down. Ill take you follow me." </p><p>Nolan just smiled at her "Thank you, where are we going?" </p><p>She just smiled back "Mandy created a place where imperfect people can go and be free. Its far away and very hidden, you will go there and raise your family. Hurry up, we have to make it before the sun comes up." </p><p>After hours of walking they came across a hidden entrance and Lydia opened it allowing Nolan and Micheal inside "See, this your new home. Mandy is waiting for you two. I have to go now, I'll tell Daniel you made it safely." </p><p>Micheal smiled at her "Thank you Lydia for everything." </p><p>She just hugged him "No problem." She walked away closing the door behind her. The two walled down into the city as they looked for Mandy. </p><p>Mandy came up behind them and tapped Nolan's shoulder "Hey i missed you both." </p><p>They both turned around and hugged her. </p><p>Nolan just looked down "Mandy, I never apologised for what happened. What Lou and Daniel did to you. I'm sorry it was my fault." </p><p>She just nodded "Its not yours or Micheal's fault at all, stop blaming yourselves because you both helped me escape it. So are your boyfriends still the same? How did you get here? I'm happy you both are here though, your children are adorable." </p><p>Micheal smiled "Well Lou is the same but Daniel is different. He's not brutal anymore, I couldn't stand him at first but now I actually miss him. I feel confused mostly." </p><p>Nolan nodded "Yeah confusion for sure an emotion I'm feeling." 

(Back at Lous house) 

Daniel looked at the clock anxiously 'Lou usually wakes up in about an hour. I'm screwed, but I'd rather get beat up than have them get beat.' 

Lou woke up and he looked around his room 'where is Nolan and my son?' He ran out of his room and into Micheal's room "DANIEL?!?! MICHEAL!?!?! NOLAN!?!?!" He raced down stairs and he looked at Daniel "Oh you didn't leave? Where are the other two?" 

Daniel stood up "I have no idea at all, i woke up and it was just you and me." 

Lou looked pissed "So your saying that they left? You know Daniel, I know you lying to me. If you weren't than you would be angry, your way to calm." Lou flipped the table beside Daniel making him flinch. "DID YOU HELP THEM?" 

Daniel just looked down "I didn't know." 

Lou grabbed Daniel by his hair and threw him on the floor "DID YOU HELP THEM? I WON'T ASK AGAIN." 

Daniel looked up at Lou, "I SAID I FUCKING DIDN'T. I DONT KNOW WHERE THEY WENT." 

Lou began kicking Daniel in his ribs over and over again until he heard a crack. 

Daniel was coughing as he tried blocking himself from Lou. 

Lou grabbed Daniels hand and bent three fingers completely backwards making Daniel scream in pain. "Now, little brother. Ill ask again DID YOU HELP THEM?" 

Daniel began sobbing as he tried backing away "Please stop Please." 

Lou sighed as he began bandaging Daniel's ribs "Ill stop for now but tommorow is different."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lou breaks Daniels mind.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alot happens in this chapter and next chapter coming soon. Which Daniel do you guys prefer nice or mean? Id love to know . i may have typos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lou woke up extremely early the next day as he walked outside greeting kitty "Hello, doll. As you know I have something very important i need you to do. I need you to go in Daniel's yard and dig up the rose bush, you'll find a corpse take one of the bones. Once you have that go to the factory and recreate this doll for me, it'll sync her DNA. Return to me as soon as your finish."  </p>
<p>Kitty looked grossed out "I'll do that at once, I won't be long." She grabbed a shovel as she began digging up the bush, she gagged as the smell of rotten flesh came into the breeze. She grabbed a bone and covered it quickly. </p>
<p>She smiled as she grabbed Tuesday and Lydia "Come on, Tuesday, Lydia I need you to find a secret village, Lou is miserable without his family. I need all of them. Ill surprise him with it." </p>
<p>Lydia could feel herself becoming anxious "Why not just let them go? You saw what they go through. How would you feel if you got beat up and yelled out?" </p>
<p>Kitty smirked "If it was by Lou or Daniel than I'd love it. Lou made Daniel into pure perfection, almost as perfect as Lou is." </p>
<p>Tuesday smiled as she nodded "Kitty's right, i wish the two of them would step on me. Come on, if we find them maybe Lou or Daniel will notice my bangs." </p>
<p>Lydia laughed "They won't care about your bangs." </p>
<p>Tuesday frowned "Your being a hater. Well lets go." She grabbed Lydia's hand as she walked out off in a different direction than kitty. </p>
<p>Kitty ran into the factory as she placed the bone inside the tube, she watched the machine being building the doll 'It can do all that? This doll is what Lou wants….wait its a..a..baby?' She walked over to the baby as she picked her up. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized "Your..your..Micheal..and..Daniel's..daughter? Aren't you? Your beautiful look at your ombre hair, it's so pretty blue and brown. You look like Andrew, maybe a twin?. </p>
<p>Rosely looked up at Kitty as she smiled opening her eyes as she reached up and touched kitty's face.</p>
<p>Kitty smiled as she held her close "Your smile is contiguous, you have such pretty eyes like Micheal. Let's get you home". She quickly walked to Lou's house to see him sitting outside "I have her."</p>
<p>Lou ran off his porch and by her side "Give her to me."</p>
<p>Kitty hesitantly gave Rosely to Lou. 'Did i grow attached to her? I think i did.' </p>
<p>Lou smiled as he held her "She's perfect, she's a perfect controller when it comes to my brother. I wonder what he will do. One thing first." He pricked her finger to make sure the DNA synced he smiled upon the results "I did it, it's correct. Thank you kitty. Now go join your friends i don't need your assistance right now." </p>
<p>She looked at Rosely and smiled slightly than ran to find Tuesday and Lydia. </p>
<p>Lou walked inside with the child in his arms "Daniel, get down here. I can't yell because of our guest. Someone very important to us both. Someone you hurt very bad maybe even killed." </p>
<p>Daniel ran downstairs thinking it was Micheal, he froze upon seeing the infant. He felt tears forming in his eyes as he fell to his knees "lou...t.this..is..w..wrong. Y..you..are..useing..m..my..dead..daughter..as….a...leverage? To fuck with me? You can't do that." </p>
<p>Lou walked over to Daniel as he grabbed his face "Your daughter that you killed. You know what you did, you claim to love Micheal but tell me is it love when you caused him an miscarriage? Was it love when you caused your daughter a brain bleed?. Your just as fucked up as me, but Daniel who is going to stay with such a monster? I'm debating on leaving you. How can I stay with someone so fucked up?" </p>
<p>Daniel felt like his chest was tightening he just looked Lou in his eyes "I am not a monster. I loved them." </p>
<p>Lou smiled knowing he was getting into Daniels head. "You didn't love them at all, you watched Micheal for days crushing on him quietly until I helped you. It was just a crush, After all you never would have got him to date you if not for me. Your the most flawed doll in perfection, i don't think you even care about that do you?. Should we watch the cameras? I got them fixed. I can show you how much of a monster you are." </p>
<p>Daniel looked away from Lou "please..don't..I..I..am a good person. I changed, I'd never hurt him again. I wouldn't hurt any of them. I love them." </p>
<p>Lou smiled "You don't, your a manipulator and no one will stay with someone like that." He began playing the tape of Daniel slamming Micheal into the bathroom door. "Your so angry Daniel, you just screamed in his face knowing he was pregnant. I bet you wanted her to die so you could feel the sensation of cumming again." </p>
<p>Daniel didn't respond instead he just stared at the tape 'I'm a bad person, im unloveable. Lous right, I'm a monster. Who would want to stay with me? Micheal loved me right? No of course he didn't maybe he dosen't. I couldn't love me after what i did. I killed my daughter because i was a selfish brute. That was it, nothing can change what i did." </p>
<p>Lou smiled 'oh yes, this is what I want. He's vulnerable now. He'll believe anything i say, physical pain is awesome but emotional scars those will never heal.' "Daniel so what of your daughter? She's all you have left of Micheal. Or do you need proof she's living again." He threw the DNA test at Daniel "See. I used her bone from the back yard than i sent kitty to the factory to reconstruct her in body and mind. This is your daughter." </p>
<p>Daniel just looked at the test "she's alive but why would you do this? How can I face her? How can I hold her knowing what i did? I'm afraid ill hurt her again, I'm a monster. I don't deserve any thing besides self doudt. Lou you liked me right? You dealt with me? Maybe even liked being around me?" </p>
<p>Lou nodded as he hugged Daniel "Ill always love you Daniel, ill never be sick of you. Buy every one else will be, you think Micheal or Nolan can stand you? I doudt it." 'this is going better than i thought, his mind is breaking. After this he'll have Stockholm syndrome, he won't be leaving me than' </p>
<p>Daniel hugged back but he froze upon feeling Rosely's hand holding onto him. He just looked down as he slowly held her hand "Ill be better for her this time. Ill do better." </p>
<p>Lou kissed Daniel's forehead "My dear little brother, you'll never be better you'll always be terrible. You'll always be with me. Ill find the rest of our family and ill teach you how to take control again. Me and you can rule this house side by side once they get back." </p>
<p>Daniel took Rosely from Lou as he locked eyes with him "I don't want to hurt them, i can't do things your way. I'm a terrible monster but I want to try to get them to actually love me, they shouldn't feel forced to give affection or anything." </p>
<p>Lou slapped Daniel making him fall "YOU WHORE, YOUR NOTHING BUT A MANIPULATING, CONTROLLING FREAK. YOUR PLAYING MIND GAMES WITH THEM TO MAKE THEM FEEL LIKE THEY NEED YOU." </p>
<p>Daniel made sure to protect Rosely in his arms incase he got kicked, he looked up angrily at Lou as Rosely started crying "YOUR SCARING HER. FUCK YOU, YOUR MAKING ME FEEL TERRIBLE TO CONTROL ME. ITS WORKING BUT YOUR A MANIPULATOR AND A CONTROLLER NOT ME. YOUR DESTROYING ME TO KEEP ME WITH YOU." </p>
<p>Lou grabbed Rosely from Daniel and kicked him on the floor than he ran upstairs closing the door behind him. </p>
<p>Daniel got up and chased after Lou slamming the door open, he ran over to the crib and relaxed when he saw Rosely inside it "Your okay wait what where is Lou?" </p>
<p>Lou grabbed Daniel by his neck and threw him on the bed and tied his wrists to the bedposts "So remember when you said fuck you? I will." </p>
<p>Daniel was angry "FUCK YOU. I HATE YOU. UNTIE ME." </p>
<p>Lou covered his mouth "You'll scare rose, what a precious girl. Isn't she? Behave or you'll have to grow another rose bush and Daniel be nice." </p>
<p>Daniel shut up entirely as he looked at the crib worried. </p>
<p>Lou smiled "Now, ill try to go easy because I haven't had sex in awhile. And besides this seems to mess you up alot." </p>
<p>Daniel could feel starting to sob as Lou took his clothes off "Lou I'm sorry okay, i didn't mean it, any of it. I don't hate you so leave Rosely alone please?" </p>
<p>Lou nodded "That's what I like when you play nice. now, i don't want this to be rape but I wouldn't mind if it is. So ill untie and you can be good little brother and act like you enjoy it. If you do anything stupid ill kill her and make you watch or ill make you do it." </p>
<p>Daniel looked up at Lou "I Don't want any of those things. Its rape since I'm not okay with it, but if it means you'll leave her alone ill obey." </p>
<p>Lou smirked "Good, it'll be good i promise. Submission turns me on alot." He began undoing Daniels tied wrist. "There, not tied up anymore." Lou pressed thier lips together as he began held intertwined both of thier hands together. </p>
<p>Daniel looked up at Lou wide eyed but he stopped himself from pulling away and began kissing back. He let go of Lou's hands and wrapped his arms around Lou's neck pulling him closer. </p>
<p>Lou pulled away to breathe "Good move, your amazing at this so far." He began kissing and sucking on Daniel's neck leaving marks all the way down his body. </p>
<p>Daniel gasped he felt Lou bite him hard enough to draw blood "Hey that was to hard. Softer next time you fucking vampire." </p>
<p>Lou laughed "Vampire? No, I'd call it tasting on another level and you taste amazing." He began grinding his body against Daniel's. </p>
<p>Daniel wrapped his legs around Lou as he began kissing him again bitting his lip playfully.</p>
<p>Lou was shocked "I actually wasn't expecting you to be so obedient, its truly wonderful. Its hard to believe your acting." </p>
<p>Daniel sighed "Okay, the truth is I'm imagining that your Micheal." </p>
<p>Lou laughed "I was imagining you as Nolan, I suppose we are both guilty of that. You, Nolan, and Micheal, have such heavenly bodies. But Nolan is my love interest so making love with is different than making love with my brother." </p>
<p>Daniel covered his face in embarrassment "Don't say it like that, it sounds wrong." </p>
<p>Lou put his fingers in Daniels mouth "Suck, it'll feel better than last time. You won't hurt that much." </p>
<p>Daniel didn't hesitate to suck on his fingers because he knew in the long run that it wouldn't hurt that bad if it was wet enough, but still he couldn't get the thought of how much he didn't want this out of his head but he had to for his daughter. </p>
<p>Lou pulled out his fingers from Daniels mouth, he smirked at the string of saliva "You really did get them wet" he began fingering him, as he looked at Daniel's facial expression for any signs of discomfort "Just relax your body and breathe easy." </p>
<p>Daniel laid still as Lou fingered him, his breathe hitched when Lou added more fingers. </p>
<p>Lou noticed and he began kissing him to help take his mind off it "Shh, it's okay. Hey, don't tighten around my fingers I'm trying to open you up a little. And besides id rather have you tighten around my dick." </p>
<p>Daniel just sighed as he nodded "Its hard relaxing you try being a bottom for once." </p>
<p>Lou just shook his head as he whispered in his ear "I'm not a bottom, I'm the top. I'm your bigger brother after all, your such a perfect little brother. Perfect sex doll. Your adorable with that expression. I'm switching my fingers with my dick now so I hope your ready. Just relax." </p>
<p>Daniel began scratching Lous back as he pushed inside him. </p>
<p>Lou moaned at the feeling "Your tight, your nails feel good, it hurts but feels good just try not to break skin on my back. Your digging your nails into my back." </p>
<p>Daniel spoke through ragged breaths "s..sorry..but..my..nails..ah..will..be..scratching..your.back." </p>
<p>Lou was majorly turned on upon hearing how sexy the smaller male sounded. He began thrusting in and out of Daniel with a rapid pace as he bite his neck. </p>
<p>Daniel moaned as Lou hit a spot that made his body shake "Don't..stop...M..Micheal..ah" </p>
<p>Lou didn't care that Daniel was fantasizing about Micheal fucking him, he just kept fucking him harder not missing that spot once. Lou moaned Daniels and Nolan's name as he slammed into Daniel cumming deep inside him, he pulled out slowly as he panted "Your so fucking fantastic, ill have to change the sheet later." </p>
<p>Back to the girls</p>
<p>Tuesday walked away from Lydia to talk to kitty "So any luck with finding the hidden place yet? I bet it was Micheal's fault. I swear he comes up with the ideas." </p>
<p>Kitty sighed "I think it's Nolan who comes up the ideas, he's very open minded so he knows how to read people easily. Nethire of them are dumb." </p>
<p>Lydia snuck away and opened the hidden door, she shut it behind her as she raced down to find Nolan and Micheal. She fell on top of Nolan on accident. "NOLAN, I found you. Its bad back at your house, Lou is crazy. He's sent me kitty and Tuesday to find you and Micheal. Lou wants you all back home now. Where is Micheal?" </p>
<p>Nolan was terrified "He's with Mandy watching the kids so I could get food for us. Come on." He grabbed her hand and ran her to the house.</p>
<p>Lydia looked at Mandy "You are all in danger, if they find this place you all are in trouble." </p>
<p>Kitty and Tuesday smiled as they opened the door "Lydia, we followed you. Your just as much of a traitor as them. So you helped them escape? Lou will be pleased and look Mandy is alive still. Isn't that good news" </p>
<p>Tuesday pulled a gun out and pointed it at them so they wouldn't run "MOVE AND ILL BLOW YOUR HEADS OFF." </p>
<p>Kitty walked over to them and tied thier hands and forced them to walk back to Lou's house st gun point. Kitty carried both children as she smiled "Micheal, Nolan, you have beautiful sons. Micheal your daughter is so angelic. I love her like she was my own." </p>
<p>Micheal just looked up at her "Kitty, my daughter has been gone for months." </p>
<p>She laughed "Maybe." </p>
<p>He wanted to ask her but he couldn't because they were at Lous house. </p>
<p>Kitty ran upstairs to see Lou and Daniel standing over the crib talking to each other "Lou I have what you asked, i also found some traitors." </p>
<p>Lou smiled as he grabbed Daniel's arm "Perfect. Come on." </p>
<p>Tuesday pushed Mandy and Lydia at Lou's feet "They helped them escape. What do you want to do?" </p>
<p>Lou took the gun from her as he shot Mandy in her head in front of every one. He pointed the gun at Lydia but Daniel stepped in his way. </p>
<p>Daniel just looked terrified as he wiped Mandy's blood off of his face "YOU FUCKING SHOT HER. WHAT THE HELL!?!? WHO CARES SHE HELPED THEM ESCAPE? JUST LET LYDIA GO."  </p>
<p>Lou felt angry "DANIEL MOVE, WE JUST WERE GETTING ALONG. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO FUCK IT UP? YOUR A MONSTER AND ILL PROVE YOU ARE." He grabbed Micheal by his hair and threw him next to Lydia "CHOSE DANIEL HIM OR HER? I'LL KILL THEM BOTH IF YOU DON'T CHOOSE." </p>
<p>Daniel looked at Lydia with regret as he pulled the trigger. </p>
<p>Micheal looked away with tears in his eyes, blood splattering all over him. </p>
<p>Lou grabbed Nolan and threw him inside, taking the kids from kitty than slamming the door in her face. He put the kids in the bedroom and than walked down stairs to see Daniel untying Nolan and Micheal. "So Daniel, I'm going to make you feel better okay? Ill fix you. He grabbed a watch out of his pocket and held him down, he began swaying the watch in front of Daniel "Listen and focus on my voice, you are going back to how you were before. You love your family and you Love Micheal to death litteraly. You will always look to me for advice and you will learn from me like you did before. You will forget every bad thing I've ever done to you. You will think of me as your big brother. You'll remember everything else." </p>
<p>Daniel tried fighting it but he began being hypnotized by the watch in front of him. He blinked as he looked around the room "Lou why are you on top of me? Get off." </p>
<p>Lou nodded and got off of him. "So you'll never believe what they did. They tried taking our kids from us and leaving." </p>
<p>Daniel looked pissed off as he looked at Micheal "YOU WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!?! YOUR MINE, YOU BELONG TO ME. MY NAME IS CARVED INTO YOUR FUCKING SKIN." He punched Micheal in the eye and then threw him down as he began kicking him until he had a bloody nose "GO TO THE BATHROOM AND FIX YOURSELF, I DON'T WANT TO SEE THE BLOOD ON YOUR FACE, IT MAKES YOU LOOK UGLY." </p>
<p>Micheal ran upstairs and into the bathroom as he began sobbing 'Did Lou really hypnotize him? I miss the old him already.' </p>
<p>Lou looked at Nolan as he grabbed him and began slamming his head into the wall as he kneed him in his stomach making him fall on the floor and gasp for air as he held his head. Lou grabbed Nolan by his hair and began screaming in his ear "YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD LEAVE ME?!?! I TOLD YOU THE ONLY WAY YOU ARE LEAVING ME IS BY DEATH. I LOVE YOU BUT IM MORE THAN WILLING TO KILL YOU SO YOU'LL BE WITH ME FOREVER." </p>
<p>Nolan tried covering his ears as tears fell down his face, he looked at Daniel for help. </p>
<p>Daniel looked at Nolan and for some reason he wanted to help but he didn't feel right stepping in after all Nolan belonged to Lou. He watched as Lou punched Nolan over and over again until he couldn't take it any more "Lou, I think he's had enough?" </p>
<p>Lou looked at Daniel "I thought I fixed you?!?! I must have considering you hit Micheal again." </p>
<p>Daniel wasn't sure why he felt this way as he began thinking to himself 'fix me? Was I sick? No, what happened? I feel like I'm loosing my memories? Like something important i should remember but i can't. Maybe i will in the future?'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is mostly fluff.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter coming soon 😂 hope y'all enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day was amazing for Lou, every member of his family was present. He hugged Nolan as he was walking in the hallway "Goodmorning love." </p>
<p>Nolan just smiled "Morning, so what now? I mean are you going to stay like this or be Y'know?" </p>
<p>Lou kissed Nolan's cheech "Well that depends on you. I hate hitting you, I'd love to be nice all the time so i can set an example for the kids when they get older. All I've asking from you is to stay with me forever, life would be so good for everyone if you did that." </p>
<p>Nolan locked eyes with Lou as smirked in disbelief "So your saying if i stay in the house without trying to leave, you'll not get pissed over little things at all? You won't yell or hit?" </p>
<p>Lou nodded "Exactly that's it, that's all i ask. Can you do that?" </p>
<p>Nolan just nodded "Okay, I think that's easy enough." </p>
<p>Lou just hugged him tightly "I love you alot." </p>
<p>Nolan just smiled "I think I love you to but not when your acting crazy." </p>
<p>Lou let go and crossed his heart "I won't act crazy anymore okay? I promise. Well how about we see if you mean it that you won't leave? We go out to eat and to the movies tonight? Just me and you. You'll be able to walk around freely, if you run and try to escape ill be worse than ever." </p>
<p>Nolan's eyes widened "Your taking me outside? Your actually letting me out? Really?!?!? I want to go, lets go right now." He grabbed Lou's hand and opened the door walking outside as he smiled.</p>
<p>Lou smiled upon looking at how excited Nolan looked "Your happy? I've never seen you so excited. Do you miss it out here?" </p>
<p>Nolan nodded "Yes, very much I missed it. Im really happy. Where can we go first?" </p>
<p>Lou shrugged "Your choice." </p>
<p>Nolan hugged onto Lou as he walked to the restaurant with him "This place looks so beautiful, i never actually took the time to enjoy it because everytime i made it out i was escaping. Kinda funny isn't it?" </p>
<p>Lou couldn't help but laugh "it kinda is looking back it. You and Micheal tried hard escaping but anyway did Micheal really call Lydia a hippo? I was watching you two that day and i started laughing." </p>
<p>Nolan laughed with Lou "Yes, he really did. His pick up line was are you a hippo? Because i wanted one for Christmas. He didn't even get to finish before she got upset and ran away, he felt terrible because he had a major crush on her. He gets so embarrassed when anyone brings it up, he'll blush really bad and try to justify it." </p>
<p>Lou just held Nolans hand blushing as he watched him talk 'hes so happy, i want to keep him this way.' "Hey Nolan, why are you still nice to me? Why do you smile at me? And hug me? Don't you hate me?" </p>
<p>Nolan stopped walking and placed his hand on Lou's cheech "No, i don't hate you. At times like this when its us enjoying each other's company I love these moments between us. I'm nice because i forgave you for everything, you have abandonment issues I'm assuming and its not your fault. Ill try to understand from now on." </p>
<p>Lou held his hand "Your so special, I'm so lucky to have picked you." </p>
<p>Nolan smiled "Alright come on, I'm hungry. I'm sure you are to? Wanna race? Lets see who can get thier faster? On the count of three." </p>
<p>Lou looked seriously at Nolan "You wouldn't run away right? You wouldn't leave me right?" </p>
<p>Nolan looked down "Im sorry, that was a bad idea. We don't have to race. We can walk together."</p>
<p>Lou smirked as he pushed his insecurities down "1..2..3" he began running full speed "YOU BETTER HURRY BEFORE I BEAT YOU THERE." </p>
<p>Nolan laughed as he ran after him "LOU, YOU CHEATED." </p>
<p>Lou looked back and Nolan was gone, he stopped running and began feeling confused and hurt  'did he leave? No he wouldn't.' </p>
<p>Nolan smiled as he ran In front of Lou "Hurry up, im gonna win. I took the shortcut." </p>
<p>Lou felt happiness growing in his chest as he chased after him ' he didn't leave me. Maybe I can trust him. I will trust him from now on.' He ran up behind Nolan as he picked him bridal style kissing his neck "So that was a tie?" </p>
<p>Nolan giggled "A tie. Ill face you to the movies when we finish eating?" </p>
<p>Lou nodded "Your on." He carried him inside and placed him in the chair. </p>
<p>The other dolls watched Lou and Nolan "Lou has a boyfriend?!?!?" Another doll spoke "I heard he's got a son with him." </p>
<p>Lou stood up as he greeted them "So, I'm trying to enjoy my meal with my husband. So to clear things up me and him have a son. His name is Leo, he's truly adorable. Now, stop gossiping and mind your own business." He sat back down and began talking to Nolan again "I think ill have the chief here start cooking for us at our house. Do you think the food is worthy for that?" </p>
<p>Nolan nodded "Yes, i think so. Its wonderful here. Im having a really lovely time with you." </p>
<p>Lou smiled than sighed "I am to. I think I prefer this over yelling at you. I wonder if Daniel felt this way before i nevermind you know what I did." </p>
<p>Nolan began thinking "Can't you help him remember? Just hypnotize him again to make him remember everything once you do that Micheal might want to stay." </p>
<p>Lou nodded "when we get back, i will. Come on, our movie starts soon and you owe me a race." </p>
<p>Nolan shook his head "Do we have to? I think I'd rather you carry me the whole way if that's okay?" </p>
<p>Lou just picked him up "Id prefer this any day of the week." He carried him into the theater and they watched the romance movie as they held hands and fed each other snacks. </p>
<p>Lou and Nolan walked out of the theater. </p>
<p>Nolan smiled as he pointed to the rain "Lou look! I haven't felt rain in such a long time. Come on." </p>
<p>Lou smiled as he held his hand out to Nolan "May I have this dance?" </p>
<p>Nolan nodded as he held Lou's as they slow danced in the rain. Both laughed as they danced together as the rain poured. </p>
<p>Lou smiled as he moved Nolan's hair from his face "Your so beautiful, I love you so much. Your everything I could want. You make me feel secure. Im so sorry for any pain I caused you everything I did." He kissed Nolan passionately as he held him close looking into his eyes. </p>
<p>After the kiss ended they walked home hand in hand, smiling with each other and talking. </p>
<p>Lou opened the door for Nolan and he took his jacket for him "Ill wash it for you. Maybe tommorow, you could help me train the other dolls? If you want to?" </p>
<p>Nolan nodded "I think that's more of your thing and besides ill be here when you get back. Now, you gotta help Daniel remember?" </p>
<p>Lou nodded as he walked upstairs and began hypnotizing Daniel again "You'll remember everything once I snap my fingers one time." He snapped his fingers and he could tell it worked because Daniel backed away from him. Lou sighed "Its okay, we can work on it." </p>
<p>Daniel walked over to the crib as he picked Rosely up and walked over to Micheal "Babe, I-" he stopped talking when he saw the bruises on Micheal's face 'what have I done.' </p>
<p>Micheal looked at the infant and took her from Daniel's arms "What is thus exactly? You told me our daughter died. So how is this possible?" </p>
<p>Daniel showed the DNA test, see Lou had kitty go to the factory. It restored her in body and mind. She's ours, we have twins again. Micheal listen to me, i never would have hurt you on purpose. Just forgive me." </p>
<p>Micheal just looked holding Rosely and Andrew close to him "No, I cant. Your a liar, you said your changed and I believed you. I can't stand you Daniel. You said you'd never hit me again last night you proved me wrong. Just leave me alone please." </p>
<p>Daniel went to hold Micheals hand but he moved away. So he sighed and walked out of the room, he looked at Lou with a sad expression "You did this to me." </p>
<p>Lou felt bad for once "Daniel, I'm sorry what was i supposed to do?" </p>
<p>Daniel walked into a different room "Not that." </p>
<p>Nolan hugged Lou "Hey, its okay. You did what was right. You gave him his memories back and I'm sure Micheal will forgive Daniel again and than we can all be happy together." </p>
<p>Lou nodded as he hugged Nolan "Thank you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lou tries to make it up to Daniel, Nolan tries fixing things between Michean and Daniel but fails terribly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may have typos and I hope y'all enjoy. Sorry this took so long. I may add another chapter or I may end it here. I'm unsure.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel sighed as he put his head in his hands "What do you want Lou? Can't you see I'm suffering? Y'know i have certain times like rethinking my actions are all the time. Micheal really hates me and that's your fault." </p>
<p>Lou nodded as he put his hand on Daniel's shoulder "I know I'm sorry, i let you down. Come on Daniel lets fix it? I'm changed before I thought you were weak but now I understand. Come on ill be a good big brother this time? Give me a another chance?" </p>
<p>Daniel looked up at Lou "Do you promise? If you say right now you'll be better than ill give you another chance but that's it." </p>
<p>Lou nodded as he opened his arms torwards Daniel "Ill be better, I promise." </p>
<p>Daniel ran into Lou's arms as he hugged him "I'm sorry to. But you have to help me now, help Micheal trust me please. Lou i need you." </p>
<p>Lou hugged him back tightly "I need you to, ill help you the best i can. I promise. Come on ill have Nolan talk to him." </p>
<p>Lou walked over to Nolan "Hello dear, I have a favor. Y'know you talk to Micheal alot but could you try to convince him to trust Daniel again? You were right about Daniel and me so thank you." </p>
<p>Nolan just smiled "I told you, ill try to talk to him. I'm happy you and Dan are okay with each other again." </p>
<p>Nolan walked into Micheals room "Hey, can we talk?" </p>
<p>Micheal looked at him "What's up? You never talk to me like that unless its something i won't like." He crossed his arms as he looked at Nolan. </p>
<p>Nolan sighed "Yeah that's correct, please give Daniel another chance. Micheal, your being ridiculous now. He loves you, he's the father of your twins. Lou is better to, we can all get along. Life could be so good if you would stop being stubborn." </p>
<p>Micheal looked at him angrily "Are you kidding? Nolan? Seriously? No. Nope, never will i trust Lou or Daniel. So what? Lou just takes you out and has one good day with you after years of abuse. How many of our friends had to die for you just to end in love with your captor. I can't stand Lou, after what he did to me on the couch when i first got back here after the portal. And Daniel, oh he crossed the line. He made me trust him And actually love him just to mess me up." </p>
<p>Nolan looked confused until he looked down "Micheal what happened that day? You never told me. I need to know." </p>
<p>Micheal just looked away "What would it do? It would do nothing besides remind you of the monster your practically married to. Its in the past but him and Daniel are people I can't trust. Go enjoy your life with Lou, im sure your perfect for each other." </p>
<p>Nolan just stared at Micheal "Come on, your my best friend Micheal please. I just want to understand, Daniel is better. He will never hit you again." </p>
<p>Micheal just scoffed "I've heard that before from him. Many times and I believed it. Just leave Nolan because your obviously just here to preach your insanity to me." </p>
<p>Nolan walked out of the room feeling hurt and confused 'Micheal rejected me? No, he's just hurt. He didn't just push me away. Did he? We are supposed to be best friends. Why would he?' </p>
<p>Daniel walked over to Nolan "Judging by your expression he still hates me? Ill talk to him." </p>
<p>He walked in Micheals room and locked the door behind him "Micheal please look at me. I love you okay? I need you. Please don't turn me away, you said you loved me remember that? I'm still the same person who helped you escape. You must hate me. Please just say something." </p>
<p>Micheal just glared at him "You don't love me. I can't stand you.-" he stopped talking when he noticed Daniel crying. </p>
<p>Daniel looked down at Micheal through his tears "I get it, I know why your wanting to leave me, its because of me. I did it, im so sorry. I seriously regret hitting you, I understand if you want to take the kids and leave im not safe. IM FUCKING STUIPD AND I FUCKING HATE THIS LIFE OKAY!?!?! I CANT STAND IT. I..I need your help Micheal to feel okay again. I need our kids, i need us. I want you and i want peace. I just I'm so weak I hurt you alot and I'm asking you for help because you make me most happy. I feel alive with you even if we aren't getting along. I really don't want to fight, I just want to make up. I just want to kiss you good night and make you smile everyday okay? I want to hold you as we fall asleep okay? I just want us and our kids. I made you feel unsafe when i said you could trust me, I'm sorry that i made you cry again and I hit you again. I promise i won't sleep until i fixed this. I love you." </p>
<p>Micheal wasn't thinking but he hugged Daniel and cried with him "Why do you do this? You make me think of how good you can be but you are like Lou when a switch in your head gets flipped you just lash out. I want to trust you but Daniel come on. Your right, I don't want to fight any more. I'm drained Daniel okay? I can't stand this. What's the point you and me? Lou and Nolan? What is the point? Daniel I don't know. You seem sorry but you could be lying again." </p>
<p>Daniel hugged him back "ill be better okay? I can make it right. Just let me try?" </p>
<p>Micheal shook his head "Daniel, no I'm done okay. You said that last time. I just want to be alone." </p>
<p>Daniel tightened his hold "Your kicking me out again? Mike please. Come on babe. Don't do this." </p>
<p>Micheal made Daniel let go as he opened the door "Go." </p>
<p>Daniel looked down as he stood in the doorway "This what you want? Are you sure? Ill be back in the morning, i told you I'm not giving up on this. I don't care how long it takes or how many promises get broken ill be there for you always." </p>
<p>Micheal just shut the door and locked it, he sighed as he picked his twins up and got in bed with them. "What do you think? Should i forgive your father? Hey, y'all are supposed to be on my side." He smiled as the kids nodded yes. "Okay, maybe i will because of you two, mayne one more chance but I don't know." </p>
<p>Lou looked at Nolan as Daniel walked by them "Babe, can't i just hypnotize Micheal? Wouldn't that be easier?" </p>
<p>Nolan just hugged Lou "No, you can't do that. You said you wouldn't do harm to anyone. Erasing his memories is harm to him so no you can't." </p>
<p>Lou sighed "Why are you always right?" </p>
<p>Nolan laughed "Because i am. Come on its late."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The end of the story.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The happiest of endings 😂.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank y'all for reading my fanfiction. I hope y'all enjoy the last chapter. I truly had fun writing this. (If y'all want my bad ending ill write it and post it up than that'll be the last chapter.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lou walked in Micheals room as he locked the door behind him "So Micheal, do you want to forgive Daniel now? He's a mess without you and i can't let you hurt him because I should be the only one to do that but I'd never do that anymore. You see i need to do one last thing before I'm completely okay from being a brute." </p>
<p>Micheal locked eyes with Lou as he glared at him "Do your worst, it wouldn't phase me any." </p>
<p>Lou walked near Micheal until he was face to face with him "Be a dear and look at my watch please." </p>
<p>Micheal just looked at the watch and than grabbed it, he smiled as he threw it to the ground. The broken watch was not useable after that. </p>
<p>Lou just stared at his watch "You little witch, why the fuck did you do that? You had no fucking right." </p>
<p>Micheal folded his arms over his chest "You had no right trying to change my mind. Its my mind so I get the choice. And I choose not to forgive." </p>
<p>Lou grabbed Micheal by his wrists and pinned him down on the bed as he whispered in his ear "Micheal, do you remember that night on the couch? I do. I think we may have to do it again unless you i don't know forgive Daniel?" </p>
<p>Micheal's eyed widened in shock "Y...you wouldn't. DANIEL!!" </p>
<p>Lou covered his mouth "Shut your mouth. I just fixed that relationship. Are you insane?!?!." </p>
<p>Micheal bit Lou's hand making him let go of his mouth "Your the crazy one. Anyway i hear Daniel coming so you better get off of me unless you want Nolan and Daniel to see what your doing." </p>
<p>Lou quickly got off of Micheal as he picked up his broken watch, he forced a smile as he saw Daniel "Oh Daniel hello." </p>
<p>Daniel ran to Micheals side "Hey, i heard you scream my name. Are you okay? Lou get the fuck away from him. He doesn't want to be around you." </p>
<p>Lou felt a pain in his heart "Dan, i thought we were getting along? I thought me changing was good." </p>
<p>Daniel just sighed "Listen if Micheal is screaming my name when you two are alone in a room together you must be scaring him because currently he hates me so he would never want me near him." </p>
<p>Lou nodded as he walked out "Okay okay fine, good logic." </p>
<p> Micheal locked eyes with Daniel as he stood on the tips of toes and kissed him. </p>
<p>Daniel's eyes widened but than he began kissing Micheal back as he held him close to his chest. Daniel smiled once the kiss ended "so...you don't hate me?" </p>
<p>Micheal could feel tears forming in his eyes "You actually came to help me? You know how Lou can be and yet you still came?" </p>
<p>Daniel just held Micheal close to his chest "Ill always come to your rescue. Ill always love you, you'll always be the first person i think of in the morning and at night. I can't get you out of my mind." </p>
<p>Micheal looked up at Daniel locking eyes with him "I still love you…..its just hard Daniel. I don't know what to think but you seem so truthful in the way you act. I'm so caught up in how truly amazing you can be but i want to be angry. I can act angry or cruel but the truth is I really want you to be how you were when you helped me escape." </p>
<p>Daniel laughed "Yeah I really did plan that out. So this is okay for me to hold you? Its really okay? I don't want to over step and make you scared of me. I really just want to hold you when we fall asleep and just protect you and the family we built. I want to be there when you need, ill say or do whatever you need if it'll make you feel better. May I love and protect you? I know i sound cheesy." </p>
<p>Micheal hugged onto to Daniel "Y'know your really perfect when you act like that. How could i ever say no?" </p>
<p>Daniel shrugged "You've done it before." </p>
<p>Micheal laughed "I know and I'm sorry. Come on now, Andrew and Rosely haven't seen you in awhile since I've been keeping them away from you and I'm sorry for that." </p>
<p>Daniel sighed "it killed me each time you looked away from me or just gave me a dissaponited look. I understood why you kept our kids away from it was because i was dangerous but I'm so much better now." </p>
<p>Micheal just kissed Daniel's cheech "I'm sorry, it was hard because you looked so broken. And knowing it was my fault really hurt but-" </p>
<p>Daniel just shushed him with a kiss "You did nothing wrong. It was me. It was always me fucking us up. And i won't again." </p>
<p>Micheal just smiled as he held Daniels hand and brought him over to the kids cribs. "Every time i looked at our kids i saw so much of you. So much of us both." </p>
<p>Daniel just put a hand on Micheal's shoulder "They are perfect just like you. I hope I didn't taint them." </p>
<p>Micheal just nodded "You didn't, its okay i did to. After all i hope they didn't get my rebellious behavior." </p>
<p>Daniel picked up Rosely as he smiled as she reached up and touched his face. </p>
<p>Micheal picked up Andrew as he smiled back "Your smile is contagious Daniel." </p>
<p>They sat together on their bed and played with their kids. </p>
<p>(The next day) </p>
<p>Nolan walked downstairs as held Leo, he smiled as he looked at Daniel and Micheal "Micheal, its been weeks. Im so happy to see you again. You've been blocking out every one. You seem happy. I'm glad no more than glad." </p>
<p>Micheal just smiled back "I am happy truly happy for once. It took years to figure out how i really felt but I'm happy i did. Me and Daniel fixed it." </p>
<p>Lou walked downstairs as he smiled "Wow, everyone's together down here but no angry looks or sadness? I'm happy i didn't think I'd ever have this." </p>
<p>Nolan walked beside Lou "Well you made this family after all. Be proud of yourself." </p>
<p>Lou just hugged him "Yeah your right, i can finally be truly happy. It feels like no one will try to leave anymore." </p>
<p>Daniel walked over to Lou as he placed his hand on his shoulder "Yeah no one is leaving." </p>
<p>Micheal just walked beside Daniel as he smiled. </p>
<p>Lou looked at all of them as he began feeling tears fall down his face, he wiped them as he hugged his family 'This is true happiness all seven of us including myself.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The ending was originally supposed to be angsty as hell But i decided to make it fluffy because i generally started shipping Daniel and Micheal. Daniel is high key my favorite character so I couldn't kill him off 😂.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>